


A possession at the wolf's den.

by ZealousNeophyte



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cervical Penetration, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fantasy, Hung Shota, Multi, Nuns, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pathfinder - Freeform, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Roughness, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Succubi & Incubi, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousNeophyte/pseuds/ZealousNeophyte
Summary: A letter arrives at a quaint abbey during the early morning, addressed to the abbess directly, it seems an old friend of hers needs help... during his adventuring, he brought something back with him. Something that has possessed his five young boys, and something that he knows only she and those in her specific group could help with.Hey! Thanks for checking out my story, never much done this before and thought I'd dip my toes in the written world... see how it pans out! Feel free to leave any tips, critic, or whatever you want to say.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. A letter from the Wolf.

“Poss...essed? Are you sure the letter says that?” Sister Victoria turned her head towards the one reading to her. Her golden locks falling onto her shoulder as she tilted her head curiously, those warm motherly features enhanced by the soft candle light within the abbey, her black blindfold hid at least some of her emotion too such troubling news.   
  
“Y-yes... he says it's very urgent and that the letter would be brought specifically to yourself, Mother Superior.” the smaller elven woman said, quite the opposite of her superior, whilst Victoria was full in all the right places, with quite large breasts and supple thighs and hips. The elf was quite lithe, her breasts quite small, barely showing through her vestments that sat tight against her taut belly. Many mistook her for a boy, the elven races tendency for androgyny when it came to facial features certainly did not help. At the very least, a sizable pair of thighs sat below a round thick rump, unmistakable for their allure as distinctly feminine. “It has the stamp of one of the kingdoms officialized adventurers a... Connor?” she said whilst frowning a bit and cocking her head. 

“...Ah, Connor. Yes, I know of him.” Victoria said casually, leaning forward and crossing her legs. Those large thighs of hers nearly reaching the bottom of the table as she cleared her throat and clasped her fingers together. “Please, go on, sister Dylena.”   
  
Dylena cleared her throat gently, before starting again. “Sister Victoria, I seem to have brought something back to the den with me after my most recent quest, the one with the incubus. Some of my boys have been acting odd, one even attacking my dear Iz’, thankfully, she’s no pushover and we wrestled the lot of them into one of my empty storerooms. We had hoped we could dispel it ourselves, but recently they’ve gotten worse. Their eyes have started to darken and I even noticed the nubs of horns in some of their heads. I won’t try to sugarcoat this, I believe that Incubus left something behind when I killed it, the possession likely one of lust and lechery... fitting for my kin I suppose.” the elf frowning as she glanced up at Victoria with a worried expression. “M-mother Superior, if this is what I think it is... will it require the- um...” the woman clearing her throat as her face reddened a shade. “The... special ‘clerics?”   
  
“Yes sister, it seems our dear wolf has brought home something that requires... a nuns touch, rouse the others and tell them of this, I’ll get everything ready.” the blind woman stood with a warm grin over her plump lips, leaning forward and patting Dylena’s shoulder. “Trust in yourself sister... The goddess will protect us, so that we may protect others”   
  
The elven woman took her leave quickly after repeating back “The goddess will protect.”, rushing down the stairs too ring the meeting bell and gather the others from the nunnery. Sister Victoria finally left in peace, leaned back, a soft, shaky sigh leaving her lips as she uncrossed her legs, a dark spot prominent as she spread them wide and brought a hand up to cup her own large breast. “...So, my favorite dog’s in need...” she mused aloud, those fingers coming to pinch her clothed nipple, twisting and pulling on it as she bit her lip and muffled a moan. “Ngh... and what does he tell me?” that dark spot growing before she finally slid her hand down into her habit, that blonde fuzzed groin of hers, already basking in the wetness and warmth normally reserved for a more promiscuous woman. “That all his young handsome boys are possessed with lust demons...” her fingers hooked as they sunk into her snatch, the plump lips spreading happily for their mother's fingers, the sinfully built nun hunched over as she began to slide her fingers slowly around, lazily grinding the digits against her inner pink walls. “I wonder which cutie will be mine~, I do hope his cocks at least half as fat as his fathe--”   
  
*Knock knock knock! *   
  
“Mother Superior, we’re ready!”   
  
Sister Victoria grumbled in annoyance, sliding her fingers free and turning her head towards the door. “Yes Sister! I’m finishing the last preparations, please wait with the others!” she lied, the footsteps dancing down the steps as she sighed once more, lifting those soaking gooey fingers too her lips and suckling them longingly, her chest rising slowly as she wondered just how possessed these boys were, finally standing with a shuddering few twitches and starting to open a few drawers.. She knew well what was needed, and joined her sisters in due time.   


* * *

  
  
“W-we need to what?!” the rapidly reddening woman asked, her surprised expression nearly audible as the rest of the girls shared their own incredulous amongst themselves.   
  
“They’re possessed, and the demon responsible was one of lust... it's like an infection, sisters. If left unchecked, it’ll grow and grow until it is much too late, and then?” Victoria sighing as she rose a hand and offered it too any who were near her. “Then there’d be nothing left of the boys, and the only thing to be done would be to kill the vessels...”   
  
The rest of the girls gulping again, before they nodded slowly. One finally speaking in a quiet voice. “...I suppose... if there’s no other way, it would be what our goddess wills.”   
  
“It is, she tells us to help those in need however we can, and we can help these boys.” Victoria said, that warm smile returning to her lips.   
  
“It's just... it feels so... wrong, to- well... to lay with such young boys.” one of the sisters said, covering her face with one hand.   
  
“It won’t when it happens.” Victoria said, that soft smile turning into a grin. “Connor is a dear friend of mine, and if his boys are anything like him... Believe me girls.” that face... that rare face, few of them had ever seen turned up as she licked her lips. “No longer will you be whispering too yourselves, when you think the rest of us are sleeping of the guards outside our abbey or the man who delivers our supplies~” the lot of them turning crimson, a few looking away with guilty expressions.   
  
“Or even the few of you who moan about the dogs penned for the children to play with and take care of.” she let out with a soft snicker as she shook her head, offering a “Tsk tsk tsk... Sisters, there’s a reason you are all in this specific congregation” she said, that toothy grin finally fading as she sat up straight. “Because you are all like me, and as you will all soon learn...” the rest of the girls starting to grin, their lustful eyes locked on their superior. “Just how much fun an adorable little boy can be~” those grins only widening... except for the Dylena. Who sat silent, her hands clasped in prayer and her eyes clenched shut, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing such vulgar words coming from her superiors? Such degeneracy spoken of so openly and almost in... reverence? She wouldn’t dare speak up... but she knew she’d inform the father once they had returned and have these degenerates tried for such things.   


* * *

  
  
The next few hours were a blur, they stripped bare and tended to each other, shaving, perfuming, and cleaning one another's bodies. Sister Victoria being tended too by two of them, her body washed with scented oils and left almost sheening, not an inch was spared, her massive breasts lifted so the undersides could be cleaned and covered. Her lower lips coated and even the slit rubbed with the warm oils, a very special care given as that sizeable rear of hers had every nook and cranny rubbed and worshiped until she glowed like the angels their goddess sent in times of need. Finally, it was Victoria’s turn to give assistance, one of the Sisters bringing her a pink vial, and a paintbrush.   
  
“Line up girls, we can pull the demons into our bodies... but this will allow us to send them back to the wretched pit they spawned from.” Victoria said, first dabbing the brush into the fluid before offering a gentle lick too the tip of it. Spreading her legs, she lowered it down to right above her womb, painting the tattoo like marking over her supple flesh. The winged heart with a halo, with two horns protruding from its top. She finished with a soft shuddering moan, a gentle pink light glowing faintly before it flickered off, Victoria took a moment to catch her breath before gesturing to the others. “Remember, we must make the boys cum their hardest... and it must be inside us, anywhere is fine as long as it ends up inside. It will force them to abandon their vessel and jump into one of us, too which our marks shall cleanse us of their demonic taint. Sending them back to the nine hells.” she spoke firmly, each woman in kind nodding with determination, the first sister, Rosa walking up and laying back.   
  
“I’m ready Mother Superior.” was all Rosa said, the paintbrush slowly approaching, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. The tip made contact with her flesh, and she hissed out a hot breath and arched her back. “M-mother superior... a M-moment.” she whined, her slit already dribbling its honeyed fluids down one supple cheek and onto the floor. Victoria just giggling as she leaned forward and put a firm hand on her naval. Holding her well in place as she continued painting, the woman writhing and twitching in her grasp the whole time. The final step being the horns, that same faint glow starting again as the woman's eyes shot wide, her face contorting into a pleasured grin as her eyes rolled up. A dribbling stream of drool going down one thick lip as she let out a shameless moan and bucked her hips, spraying the floor with her orgasm before falling softly back to the floor. The rest of the woman taking in the scent of her pleasure and getting as hot and bothered as she was. Glancing amongst themselves with fear and curiosity as to who would come up next. Dylena finally raising her hand. “...I will, Mother Superior...” she said, one hand clasped against her petite chest.   
  
Once she’d been stripped bare, she was rubbed down with the same oils as her superior, the goosebumps on her skin sinking as the warm fluids smeared her a shiny pale white. Her pubic hair shaved into an adorable arrow pointing downwards... much to her embarrassment, but she kept her lips shut. Only letting out a loud whine as a finger slid between her slit. With one final pause, Victoria approached next, holding that paintbrush up, she felt around the elf’s body, tracing her vaginal mound with a finger before rising too just above her womb. The tip of it gently licking the woman's flesh as she felt something deep inside her clench, her twitching body barely being kept still enough in Victoria’s grasp as her spasming cunt clenched and squeezed down on nothing in intense anticipation for anything too fill it... but for now, it was left bare. As the final touches were put on, Victoria looked down at her, snickering lightly as she held the brush right on her, that glow not yet starting as the elf was already panting hot steamy breaths into the candle lit air. “M-mother S-s-superior why—why did you stop?” she moaned out, that quivering pussy just moments from cumming as she whined.   
  
“Well, being so new perhaps you didn’t want to go through with this? You of course are allowed to remain here~”   
  
The elf’s eyes lazily opened as she bit her lip... no no, she couldn’t stay, she’d have no proof of their wrong doings. She would... she would need to watch, perhaps even participate if only to have 100% certainty of their sins. “...N-no, f-f-finish it... please.” she got out, biting her lip hard as Victoria pulled the brush off, the glow starting as her eyelids fluttered, those blue eyes of hers staring up at the top of her skull as she thrusted harshly at the sky, an audible ***Squirt!*** graced the sisters ears as the neophyte bucked and shrieked, her grinning face moving so far back she nearly smacked her head on the floor as she fell limp, panting and muttering gibberish whilst her thighs slowly soaked farther from her arousal. Victoria only patting her head gently before nodding too the rest. “Next~”   


* * *

  
  
Once they had all recovered, a few wondering to themselves just how Victoria took it in such stride, they lined up against the wall once again. Their new... outfits brought out, a few blushing at the utter... lewdness of the regalia.   
  
Micro-bikini would be putting it lightly, the thongs were perhaps a few more than strings. Tight enough that once Victoria slipped hers on, the top barely over her clit, that arrow shaped pubic hair fully uncovered, they could see that stiff clit pressing through the fabric, her two thick lower lips barely covered by it, a wonder if a simple step would send them pinched between those lips. A turn around too ask a sister's help with the top showed off two globes of lovely rear flesh, that thin strip of fabric buried deeply betwixt them, so far they could see the fabric start at her tailbone before it vanished into the expanse of that sizeable rump. Once tied on, her top sat snugly against her erect nipples, practically nothing left up to the imagination as those massive mammary’s sat barely contained, excess flesh pressing over the fabric as they squeezed her breasts too her chest, Victoria finally turning and holding her hands out to get the rest. What equated to a bishop or perhaps deacon’s stole, with a nuns hood fixed atop, the black fabric adorned with their goddesses' holy symbol laid across both breasts, going down to her shins, enough space to show off that scandalous cleavage, as well as that pink tattoo over her womb, and the pubic arrow right below. A long cape like tail barely covered that crack, her wide hips and thick thighs still showing from behind it, and finally two more tails too cover her sides, the entire get up almost designed to bring a lecher's eyes to the amazing cleavage, thick features, and barely hidden nether’s. Her warm motherly face still shining as bright as her well-oiled body as she stepped aside and let the next come up, putting on the high-heeled black boots herself. Shortly after the rest in various states of arousal or embarrassment were dressed, fidgeting and looking at their superior for farther instructions. “We move with haste Sisters.” was all she said, beginning down the stairs.   


* * *

  
  
The road over was fairly short, barely two or three hours by cart, the driver one of the local’s to the village surrounding their abbey. His eyes barely off them for a second before they had entered the closed cart, and with a gentle whip and a whine from the horses. They had begun their journey, Victoria leading them in a quiet prayer before they rode in mostly silence... the elf giving the occasional whine, or the noise of her poor fitting outfit rubbing against itself whilst she rubbed her legs together. Ever since they’d left, even the cool breeze felt cruel on her sensitive skin. That deep itch never slowing for a moment, her whole world at the moment a mixture of almost feral heat, and neediness. Her body rocked with the occasional cramp like squeeze as her nethers practically begged to be filled, her hands clasped in front of herself she shut her eyes and focused on the prayers she’d spoken so many times before... Unbeknownst to her, the others were in similar states, all except their surperior, who listened to her flock like a protective mother, every soft groan, every grind of their thongs as they gripped the waistbands and pulled them slowly up and down, and every single prayer was heard... and she knew they were ready.   
  
The large forest surrounding Connor’s den was impassible by cart, Victoria dismounting with her girls and paying the man with a small sack of silver coins. Before they continued, she turned to the rest of the nuns one final time, her face serious as she cleared her throat. “We are welcome here, don’t forget that. Wolves, both dire and mundane shall come to use but not one shall attack. Trust in the goddess sisters, she will protect.” the rest offering “She will protect” in response before heading into the thick forest. The walk was surprisingly easy, despite no natural roads or trails. Not once did a root catch a foot, nor a branch lay so low down that it swatted any of them. However, there were wolves... and many of them. The large canid creatures circled them, sleek black fur and almost glowing yellow eyes tracked their every movement as the air was filled with the powerful scent of the wild creatures, some of the women closing their eyes as they took long deep breaths and sighed... it, smelt, wonderful. Rosa and her dear friend Tabitha even beckoning some over. The two girls almost lost in a trance before Victoria let out a sharp whistle. “Sisters... steel yourselves, these are not the ones afflicted...” the wolves themselves reacting to the whistle with whines, a few backing off, but most no longer approaching. The twonuns nodding and yelping with surprise at being broken from their almost trance... the dire wolves, nearly the size of well-bred horses spared one more longing glance as they finally breached the forest, finding a large clearing, a river cut it in half, with a stone bridge crossing it. Two humanoid shapes waved from a large wooden cabin, one of the sisters calling this out and Victoria nodding as she spoke. “Those would be the parents... let us go quickly, sisters.” the flock moving as the one of the two walked towards the cabin, and the second moved towards the girls.   
  
  
“Connor, how long has it's been since you’ve called upon our church?” Val’ questioned, her hands lifted up to the taller man’s face, those digits dancing over his sharp handsome features, scratching against that beard of his and sliding along the bare upper lip.   
  
“Too long, Sister. How've you been?” he asked with a deep voice, his own arm coming up to pat her shoulder, he was nearly a full head and a half taller than her, those heels barely boosting her up to his neck. The rest of the sisters looked on, envying their superiors position. Eyes tracing over his well-toned body, the black shirt he wore clenched against the bulge of his thick muscles, those arms traced over by Victoria as well as she coo’d gently and raised her eyebrow. “Never one to neglect the body, Connor...”   
  
“What is the term? Your bodies a temple?” Connor said before glancing too the rest of the girls and offering a close eyed grin, their eyes flicking up to look over his sharp pale features and wild black hair, before they sunk to find a sizable bulge against his rough leather trousers. A snap of Victoria’s fingers once again snapping them out of their collective trance.   
  
“As much as I’d love to catch up... you have a problem Connor, your sons. Where are they held?” she asked, her smile fading into a serious expression as the rest of the flock lined up behind her.   
  
Connor offered a nod as he glanced towards a nearby building, a windowless wooden storeroom with a plank of wood nailed to keep whatever was inside from leaving. Inside soft growls and fast higher-pitched voices spoke amongst themselves, an almost aura of unease slunk around the group, raising bumps and hairs on their collective necks.   
  
“Five of them. Gerard my eldest, Mikey, Ray, Obrist, and Frank my youngest.” Connor said with a calculated voice, his eyes squinted as he glared at the door. “The last demonic presence I faced was an incubus so I felt I was right to assume as I did.”   
  
A glowing hand was raised, as Victoria casted a spell, a frown crossing her face as she nodded. “Demonic... and a powerful one at that, I can’t tell but... I fear the incubus himself might have jumped into one of your boys, I sense four weaker presences... barely stronger than imps... likely his subordinates alongside his own”   
  
Connor glanced down as he sighed. “Will that be an issue, Victoria?”   
  
The nun only turning with a smile. “No, if anything it will only make it more... interesting~” her hand resting on the Skinwalker’s chest for a moment before she nodded to the door. “Now open it, please.” Connor moving up and giving the girls one final look over before he gripped the board, a sharp grunt was given and it was pulled free. “Good luck girls” he said before backing off, the doors swinging open slowly as a myriad of eyes glared out at them. The interior was unnaturally dark, with a thick fog that seemed to spill out as an exit was made for it all.   
  
They walked in silence, feeling those sharp glowing eyes on them as the quiet clicks of their heels was barely audible over the boy's whispers and sounds of breathing. Dark low voices that stank of evil, “I smell whores...” a voice went, a set of sharp white teeth grinning from the darkness. A long inhale followed the words before a long sharp tongue licked along those pearly whites. “Oh-ho-ho I smell nine...” a deeper voice let out. A quiet creaking was heard as Connor closed, and relocked the door behind them... couldn’t have any of the boys escaping of course.   
  
The first to speak was Dylena, her elven ears were twitching, trying to swivel and get any noises she could. The rest of her senses were similarly alight, those eyes wide and trying to catch sight of the hellions. Every blink making her lose track of one, or find a new boy’s glowing eyes in her vision. Her skin felt hot and moist, the oils they’d been cleaned with clung and gave their skin a sheen, it similarly trapped in some of their heat, and with the room feeling more and more like a steam room it wasn’t helping... and finally, her sense of smell. She didn’t know what she was feeling, it was similar to the wolves of prior... that strong, primal, masculine scent. The kind that made her legs quiver, and sent fluids dribbling from her slit.   
  


* * *

  
  
“By the goddess...” one of the nuns spoke suddenly, seeing the boys visages. Her voice was hard to discern... rather it was one of disgust, fear, pity... or adoration. The boys stood casually, Gerard grinning his shark like teeth at them, a glance given to his brothers as he spoke aloud.   
  
“What do you think, boys? It seems our dear dad brought some sacrifices...” he growled out, the rest whooping and laughing with him, sharp long tongues drooling as they let them hang out of their toothy caverns. But that wasn’t what the girls were watching... the boys trousers, or at least the remains of them. Forgetting the darkened sclera’s that was unmistakable for possession, the nubs of horns growing from their heads, varying from poking through all the way up to Gerard who appeared to have nearly six inches of hardened keratin poking through. Their clothes had been torn asunder, almost all were bare, the young bodies on full display, the unmistakable youthfulness radiating with their lithe wiry muscle and softer looking features. What wasn’t useful... what wasn’t soft, and what wasn’t lithe were those fat half-erect pricks, each one was nearly a match for the horses they rode over on. Every boy sported at least ten inches of unholy cockmeat, it was hard to tell with their blurry eyes... every supernaturally endowed boy had a certain air around those massive cocks, an almost air warping heat following the steam coming from their loins. The loins tainted by the demons possessing them were warped. Each as thick as the girl's wrists if not more, fleshy spines that darkened and twitched with the rest of the shafts they protruded from. The girthy heads of the demon-totems were not spared either, backwards facing spines that promised to give a very unique experience.   
  
The women found themselves frozen, drool welling and falling down plump lips, gentle plip’s of fluids they would swear up and down wasn’t coming from between those legs, and the slow gentle inhales of the musky scents in the air. The stand still seemed to take an eternity before Victoria spoke up. “Boys, we’re here to help you...” she said, stepping forward. The others watch as she reached up and grabbed the buckle preventing the stole from falling to either size of her large breasts. A soft click as it opened slightly, the woman next gripping the shoulder pieces... the others following suite and stepping up behind her. “We’re here to milk all those sinful cocks of yours, with our holy holes~” the nun dropping her stole, the only things remaining on were those high-heeled boots, nun hood and micro-bikini. Her hand lowering to grip the front of her bottom, pulling it up as she bit her lip and cupped one breast. Her thumb and index finger tweaking and twisting the nipple through the fabric. “Ngh... we’ll use every sopping tight hole...” that hand on her thong raising high, giving herself a front wedgie that sunk the fabric between her pussy's lips, the rapidly moistening fabric vanishing in leu of her plump lower lips. “Too drain those fat low hanging sacks of yours until you’re aaaaaall better~” she practically moaned out. An audible dripping already starting from behind as the rest of the girls began to discard their clothing, taking line behind their superior. Already they’d begun to mimic their leader, a few gripping their own breasts, lewdly squeezing and playing with them... a few depraved enough to simply begin fingering themselves, moaning and grunting with pleasure as they watched the boys grin and look at one another.   
  
  
The poor elf was beside herself, one hand up to her mouth to clamp it shut as her wide eyes scanned the plump derrieres of her sisters, and the trails of grool that fell in drops or rivers down their thighs. Her face and ears were bright red as she rubbed her thighs together, muttering and whispering to herself about how they would all be tried as sinners... as filthy perverts, doing nothing more than taking advantage of some young boys... and of course, she’d be forced to join in... she would never do this, but unless she partook where would her proof be? A neophyte accusing the rest of her nunnery? So her hand drifted unenthusiastically towards her coverings, shedding them all the same before she turned around. She knew that her chest was often mocked and mistaken for that of a boys... but she knew what the rest of the men that sometimes came to the church looked at. Bending over, she spread her cheeks gently, her fingers sinking into the ample flesh of her rear as she forced a grin and looked back at the crowd of underaged boys, the underaged boys and their fat, low hanging, not even fully erect cocks. Her heart thudded against its ribbed cage and before she knew it, that twitching started again... that clenching that began at her cervix, and traveled down her vaginal walls. Every twitch and clench wasted on the emptiness inside her. Before she could regain her bearings, the boy's voices rung out. Long laughter, utter hysterics that soon died as the eldest stepped forward, Gerard, barely fourteen years old. Yet with all the masculine strength of a warrior twenty years his elder, he walked forward and put his hand on his lithe hip.   
  
“I dunno, you whores seem untrustworthy to me...” his voice dripped with venom and smugness as he cocked his head to the side. The rest of the boys giggling and nodding amongst themselves. “How can you prove it?”   
  
The response was quick, Val simply giggling as she began to rub slow circles into that erect clit through her panties. “How? Why we’ll let you little boys do whatever you want to our bodies and listen to anything you say~” she said before she reached out blindly behind her... clasping Dylena’s shoulder and pulling her closer. “You boys can pick and choose, and we’ll do whatever you want...” her hands came too grasp the elven woman's petite breast, barely able to find enough flesh to grasp, most of the attention on her nipple as she moaned lewdly and shuddered in her superiors grasp. “She’ll bounce on your underaged cocks whilst I spit-shine your balls... or maybe you’d want her gingerly slurping your rear while I eat her out?” she added with another giggling smile. Dylena turning bright red as she tried to hide her face in her hands, whimpering and twitching in her superior's grasp.   
  
The boys seemed more than convinced with that, Gerard walking up first he glared at the women before he reached forward and gripped a particularly large breast. Grinning ear to ear as he turned to look up at the curly haired woman, her soft feature well accented by the lamb like brown hair that fell from her head. Her whole being bled innocence, from the soft quivering flesh to the worried expression she wore as the boy growled and licked his lips. His hand suddenly reached up to grasp her hair, pulling her down to his level. “You, whats your name and which of these cunts do you like best, huh?” he asked, with a sharp toothed grin, the woman shakily pointing towards two of the others and responding to him.   
  
“I-its Lynn... That’s Amelia...” A taller girl with a bobcut, her black hair escaping from either side of her hood as she stepped forward, not even needing an order to begin working that voluptuous body. She coo’d and wrapped her arm around his body, tracing a few fingers over his petite chest and giggling to herself. “Such a strong little man~” she whispered. The boy snickering as he rose a hand to her face, tracing over her lips before shoving his thumb in, dancing it with her tongue before hooking her cheek and opening that mouth wider. “And such a stupid sinful whore~” he said back in a similarly high-pitched voice to hers, before cackling and making eye contact with the last one.   
  
This one... one that went by the name of Samantha the one with her brown hair mostly combed back, was one of the ones chosen to join this specific nunnery by Val herself. A difficult child, she had been caught with her brother. Sneaking into his room at night and sucking the boy dry under his sheets every night. She’d been run out by her parents, the incest certainly one of the issues, but the point she was eighteen and her brother barely on the crux of turning twelve.... well she was lucky to have gotten into any church without shackles, and now she stood staring at a young buck of a boy, barely fourteen with the sinful dimensions she loved on little boys... and of course that monstrous, spined, unholy cock of his.   
  
***Crack!*** Samantha blinked as the stinging pain went up her rump and into her spine, causing a shiver to go through it as she whimpered... she had gone into a trance, remembering those long nights with her brother and now having this in front of her... it was like a dream. ***** **SMACK!*** another red handprint appeared on her ass as the flesh rippled like jelly, the hand squeezing the ample flesh as it pressed out from between his fingers. “Hey, I know one’s blind, you gonna tell me you’re deaf or something?!” he growled out, pointing at the floor in front of him. “I said you’re first, get on your fucking face.”   
  
She practically came at that, her womb twitched as her pussy clenched on nothing. Samantha’s face contorting into a lustful grin as she eagerly span and dropped to her hands and knee’s, raising her hips high she showed off that soaking thong, bucking her hips in tune with the clenches she felt, the fluids dribbled off as she looked up at the horse-cocked boy behind her.   
  
Her two friends similarly in awe, Lynn had taken the bottom of his shaft in her hand, the massive sexual organ couldn’t be covered with the women's single dainty palm, the thin fingers squeezed the underside of his demonically enhanced cock, her fingers sinking in slightly as she simply kneeled in a stunned silence. Her face slowly melting into a smile as she tested the flesh, feeling its weight, its girth, and its heat. Her eyes slowly drifted to the fleshes owner... the possessed son of Connor, the boys sharp toothed grin shone in the dim light as he glared down at Samantha desperately bucking and grinding her rear against his fat cock, the over-filled cumtanks below clapping off her drooling cunt whenever she reached the bottom, only to leave a webbed trail of grool as she rose her hips halfway up his shaft.   
  
Amelia meanwhile, had continued exploring his body in that time. Her chin resting on his shoulder, she chanced a peck on his cheek as a hand rose to cup the bottom of that thick sack, the utter weight was remarkable, like two oranges hidden behind a bag of wrinkly flesh, the veins pounded against her fingers as she gave it a gentle squeeze, their response she could swear was a pulse that seemed to grow that sack even larger. Her hand leaving that wonderful bag to trace tenderly over his chest as she giggled.   


“You put our farm animals to shame...” she murmured mystified by him.   
  
Gerard turned his head to regard her with a smug smirk. “Of course I do, don’t forget you’re dealing with real demons you stupid cunt.” he spat harshly, opening his jaws to show off a long-forked tongue, the prehensile organ flicked around her face and finally left a hot trail of drool across her lips, those thick pillowy lips that opened trying to allow it access before the boy pulled it back into his own mouth.   


“Whoever these boys were, we got lucky... we barely needed to do any work, the brats were overflowing with lust and already endowed like the wolves that seem to piss around in these woods... I suppose we should thank their father, maybe with some grandchildren.” he taunted her with, before he gripped that head of hers and brought her to his lips.   
  
She felt his tongue digging against her lips before they sunk past them and she tasted his spit. It was like brimstone, sour and hot enough to almost burn her... and she loved it, the taste was only a secondary, what she couldn’t handle was the pure indecency of the act. A boy barely fourteen was in the midst of tongue fucking her throat, the prehensile tongue slapped and pressed around her cheeks, bulging them for moments before sliding down her throat and flicking against the inside of it. The slimy length was going wild in her as she found it harder and harder to care, her flesh alight with heat, an itching starting deep inside her as she moaned pathetically into his mouth. The boy giving her rump a ***CLAP*** before he started squeezing and molesting his way too her asshole, roughly shoving his finger into it made her let out a muffled squeal. The intense sensation was unlike anything she’d had before, her eyes rolled upwards as he began to violently finger-blast her anus, the palm slapping her cheeks with every inward press, his middle finger soon joined by his index, then his ring. The three digits stretching her out and drawing her quickly to a shameful orgasm. The woman’s legs twitching as she hugged tightly to him, an audible ***Squirt*** coming as a stream of fluids sprayed from her cunt, spattering the floor and being lost among the scents of sex within’ the building.   
  
He turned next to Lynn who seemed transfixed by his erection, barely noticing her friend faltering under his grip. The boy grinning as he tugged her hair suddenly, pulling her back to reality, and pointing her towards him. “Get under, I can smell a barely used bitch from a mile away, let me show you what you’re gonna get...” Lynn quickly lowering herself and taking a deep breath... could she really go through with this? She thought for but a moment, face lowered to the floor before she found her mind wandering once again too that fat spined phallus, the utter size and weight too it was like a weapon better found in a barbarian's hand... and she knew she absolutely could go through with this.   
  
She turned over to get a good look, her friends tight looking snatch, its dusting of pubic hair in the shape of an arrow sat about a foot and a half away from her face. Gerard finally moving forward with his intentions obvious as she watched him hotdog that massive dick of his between her friend's cheeks. Samantha moaning as she felt the intense heat and girth against her, a dribble of clear fluids falling down and spattering Lynn’s cheek. Her own excitement only magnified by being put in such a degrading and lewd position, her tongue almost automatically snaking its way from her mouth to lap up that liquid arousal. Her trance was once again broken... as she saw the boy begin to move once again.   
  
Gerard held a hand over his lips with a wriggling smirk upon his lips. He couldn't really pin-point what exactly it was, but something about the woman's eagerness did indeed amuse the demon quite greatly. His focus quickly returned, however, as he'd return to grabbing, kneading, squeezing and toying with those delectable lower cheeks of hers, raising his hand to slam it back down in that ever so soft pair of ass cheeks. "I wonder just how hard I can pump some brats into you!" The boy exclaimed, that pillar of his sooner than expected growing to full mast between those thighs of hers as he gave a pull, that pillar of meat he sported being sure to grind against her groin over that sad excuse of fabric just moment before giving a teasing thrust. His pelvis clapped those cheeks, quaking and rippling that mass of ass to have her feel his own pulsating member grind across her thighs, stomach and even prod upon some of her lower ribs.   
  
Just from that, Samantha felt her cunt ache dreadfully. Rather it was the scents... the feelings... or the point she finally had what she’d prayed for nightly, a virile young stud to pound her womb she didn’t know, nor did she much care what the outcome would be. She needed to be **bred** , harder than anything she had ever experienced before. If her attitude didn't convey it all that much, then her legs, that shook slightly... Becoming so weak, even to hold up that bouncy rear to Gerard... Then her adorable little pussy that leaked and sprayed its juices down onto that intrusive member and over her friend who had pointed her out to be the one blessed by this possessed boy's fat cock first, her hand reaching behind and giving a quick, sudden ***clap*** to one of her own cheeks, the wobble being so contagious, it even spread to the other cheek “Come on...” she moaned as she slowly swayed her hips back and forth, feeling that ungodly girth sliding between her large thighs. “Please... I need it... so badly.” she complained, her body moving itself slowly up and down that shaft, feeling the barbs grinding against her clit as her rump clapped against the boy's groin.   
  
Gerard let off a steaming huff from his nostrils, this woman truly being a depraved kid fucker, as she brought those cheeks to bounce and jiggle upon him herself once more. Her clear impatience only earning a grit of his teeth during that smirk of his. His hands quickly got to work, reaching down to get a grip upon the flimsy thong that he'd yank aside, exposing her folds to have his hips reel back, grinding the tip of his fat pre-nut oozing spined member against her entrance. Teasing her further by just prodding, poking and barely sinking the entire tip into her womanhood. He continued making sure to see just how hungry she was, tempting out what deep desires he could from that perversion oozing body of hers just moments before plunging in, having the woman feel him entering her depths almost agonizingly slow, just to see how eager the beast of lust within her could become.   
  
Her cunt twitched and flexed against the head of Gerard’s cock, readying itself eagerly for the huge insertion. Although her cunt was already drooling juices down those luscious thighs, this was becoming a bit too much to handle as she felt her every inner inch being grinded and pressed by those sin-born barbs, eliciting a pathetic whine from the poor little lady, that juicy pussy starting to squirt before the real fun had even started. "F-fuck, you’re so much bigger than my brother~!" she squealed out like a piglet as she suddenly took a sharp inhale, before he actually, really entered her... Causing the body of the thick nun to jolt awake and her lips to a wide O, that tongue hanging out as her eyes began to roll, her mascara starting to run down her face in tear streaked rivers. Not a sound came out of her for a few moments, only the choked exhale of somebody who’d bitten off much more than they could chew.   
  
Her reactions were in the boy's opinion, hilarious. He opted to try and get some words from her with another harsh **SMACK** too her ass, his hand sinking into the flesh as it reddened almost instantly , not a pause given before he began bucking his own hips harder upon her, driving himself deeper into the woman's passage and stretching those walls to the shape of that demonic prick. In time, he'd only hammer that mind of hers with more pleasure. Lynn, the poor woman still under them both, watching the whole thing in stunned silence. Not even blinking as the vaginal slop and red-hot precum rained down on her face. Samantha’s hips suddenly lowered, those thick legs of the nun‘s giving out to the boys bestial cervix-beating, a low growl of annoyance offered... Then came the new assault, where that fat fuck hammer of hip dislocating meat grinding at an angle against her bundle of nerves at the roof of her cunt, grinding that g-spot with relentless force as he'd just press down that button with every ass clapping impact against her with his hips. Each time he drove himself further, her knee’s would rise higher, almost like an indicator of how she'll be left on her face or lifted off the ground the moment she's down to the hilt.   
  
That stretching slit let out frequent splashes of warm fluid over Gerard’s hips, coating him in a fine layer of her aroused bodily juices and both aided as a lubricant and to let him know just how much she was utterly loving it. As she slowly felt her knee’s leaving the floor, she opted to send those quivering meaty legs back, wrapping around his waist, that chubby, plump flesh keeping him in place, making sure he was staying to properly flood her ovaries with viscous demonic cum. Every well aimed thrust, and alternating speed only made the walls of her pussy hug tighter and tighter to his stupidly thick cock. A sharp pain in her head made her whip back, the boy had grasped a handful of her hair and harshly pulled her back. She couldn’t see it, but he could see just how ruined she looked, drool fled down her chin and neck as her mouth seemed to be stuck open, that tongue waggling at the air, as though enticing another cock to find a home in her warm embrace, her nose and eyes were leaking in excess, black lines slowly turning clear from the excess of tears and finally those eyes. Those eyes that crossed whenever they weren’t staring at the object of her ruination, the heart shaped pupils in that sea of brown, stared him directly in the eyes as she muttered out. “I-I luff ou~... m-make muh a mommy~”   
  
**SPITOOF** was her response, a glob of hot spit striking her upper lip, and dripping into her mouth as she finally closed that hatch, swirling the sour spittle around her tongue before gulping loudly, a warmth spreading from her belly too her loins almost instantly as she shuttered, another hard orgasm rocking her whole body as she practically seized up in his grasp. The boy snickering as he let go of her hair, all strength gone from her arms she promptly fell face first into a puddle of her own drool and tears. Mewling and groaning lewdly as her legs finally fell free of him. The boy now simply holding her hips up as he pounded into her with no regard for her current state. That deafening **FAP, SCHLAP, PLAP** filling the air as he gave a sharp hiss and rooted himself. The women's head raising one last time to let out an elated shriek of pleasure, before her face fell calm. Twisted in a lustful grin but conscious no more. One or two more thrusts given before he simply tore out in a single go. A loud **SCLUUURCH!** graced the ears of those remaining as his glistening fuck-rod steamed in the open air. Gerard glanced down between her legs at Lynn. She was lost in her own world, her friend's loins barely an inch away, the scents and heat were blasting her in the face as her tongue lolled out and lapped at the honeyed fluids escaping her fucked-silly friend. Her own hands dug into herself, that thong long since abandoned, the _Sltch Slrtch Slch_ quiet and muffled as she just stared blindly at the roof, her face soaked with sexual juices.   
  
Another giggle was given as the boy squatted down, gripping his soaking rod, he lifted it up, letting it hang over her face for a few moments, before letting it go and allowing gravity to do its work. **THWAP** She gasped, one eye now covered with scalding hot, pulsating musky flesh. A long inhale of hers brought some of that steam straight into her lungs, her body getting even hotter as she purred and ran her tongue along its side, a second gush slowly oozing out of her twitching cunt as she tasted the combined fluids of her friends savaged twat, and the boys own demon enhanced pre-spunk. She realized she was in for quite the cleaning job.. And she obediently opened her jaws wide to start it. Gerard turning his head as he glanced to his brothers, spotting Mikey with his own two sluts... a younger redhead, with tits that could smother a man and an older woman, Milf would be an understatement with how those fat globes she called an ass seemed to jiggle with her every movement.  



	2. Mikey

“You look like a stupid whore, I bet you’re sucking every Choirboy who drifts into your little church... I can see it in your eyes its torture to just be sucking the sweat off my balls, you want for so much more don't you?~” 

Mikey’s voice rang out cruelly, the cute high-pitch offset by his mean words. Rosa kneeled infront of him, her face a mess of tangled red bangs, ball-sweat, and saliva. He had ordered her to keep on that sack until it was spit-shined. Her lips made contact with his ballsack, gently kissing it, squishing her nose into its surface and nuzzling the massive, slick cumsacks. She couldn't fight the stupid intoxicated grin that spread over her face. She swirled her tongue along one sizeable nut, the hairless sack lovingly drooped low enough, she could run the whole area of her tongue against it. Another wet kiss, as though given to the love her life left a bright red kiss-mark on his fat nut.   
  
Her heart hammered as she listened to the boy's cute groans. She smooched his nuts one last time then began to lick. Agonizingly slowly, the same way a mother cat licks her kittens, just dragging her piping hot tongue over the surface of his balls. Hot breath puffing over the slick, wet, trail of spittle her hungry licking was leaving behind. She licked, slurped, and suckled. The wet sounds of her ministrations quietly adding themselves to the ambience of the sinful room, his brothers and her sisters all helping with the chorus of lewd moans and wet slurping pumps.   
  
“And don’t think I forgot about you.” Mikey suddenly growled, pointing at Tabitha. The second woman he had chosen, quite a bit thicker than the rest of the women there, ‘plush and motherly’ was what many used to describe her, that face still one of quite simple beauty.   
  
She had been relegated down to “Shut up, and wait your turn.” The poor woman drooling as she watched her friend slurping and gargling that underaged sack, its sweat-slicked exterior letting off a wonderful odor that Tabitha could only get the smallest whiffs of. She could swear that those orbs were gurgling... begging for release, and she couldn’t contain her want. An almost constant stream escaping down her inner thigh. 

* * *

  
Mikey finally pulled Rosa’s head back by her hair, eliciting a pathetic moan, the moan of a dog denied its treat. That tongue still aimed at those ruby smeared balls.   
  
“I think that’s about good, how’s the taste? Everything you’d ever dreamt of?” he asked in a mocking tone. A grin plastered on that smug face.  
  
“Mmmphf... wonderful~” she coo’d back, her eyes still struggling to refocus. That tongue waggling at nothing, before she sucked it back into her mouth. Taking a greedy gulp of the sack-flavored spit that welled in her mouth.   
  
“Good, because you’re gonna get the main course. You better thank me properly, or maybe you’ll just watch as I fill that whore's stomach instead.” Mikey growled out, his cock’s fat head twitching barely an inch from Rosa’s plump red lips.   
  
She blinked blankly for a moment before her eyes locked on that winking pisshole of his. “...P-please give this underserving whore a proper throa-- **GLRRK** ”   
  
Her words of worship were abruptly cut off as Mikey timed a brutal thrust with her mouth’s opening. Mikey’s hand was locked on the side of Rosa’s head, the boys grip tightening as he suddenly stepped things up. A wild grin on his face as he didn't give her time to acclimate too that demonic girthy length, instead grabbing her head and slamming it down on his cock, impaling her throat on that massive, spiked spire of underaged meat. With his sheer strength, he was able to cram that cock all the way into the back of her throat, bulging it obscenely, her chest heaving as a burst of spittle fired past that half-sheathed flesh.   
  
He gave her a moment to understand just how thoroughly **fucked** she was, before lifting her skull up, only to slam it back down, another few inches vanishing into her gullet, that poor throat feeling every little movement that pulsating thick slab of meat offered to her.   
  
**GRRSSHHHHHLLHLL HURKGGHLLSS SHHRLRPSSHLLLK SSHHLKLHLK---**  
  
Such unholy loud slurping, slathering, suckling noise were drawn from her bulging throat as the push and pull of her mouth across his sizzling-hot cock worked up a foam of saliva, pre-seed and greasy demonic prickslime around her lips. Sloppy sticky strings of the stuff oozed and slopped down over her chest, down her chin, across the twitching bulge of her awfully distended neck and contributed to the lascivious gurgling chokes of her struggles. Her hands no longer on the floor, she was **clutching on** desperately, her fingers spasming and twitching here and there with the few errant shudders of Mikey’s rough throating. The overwhelming feeling practically burning her thoughts away.   
  
Those clutching hands soon began to slap against his rear and thigh, begging to give her a chance to breathe. Those barely focused eyes danced to Tabitha, the soft women's body was smeared with sweat and arousal. Her eyes almost looking betrayed, as though it was somehow Rosa’s fault that this boy was sheathing his fat soggy prick right at her stomachs entrance, instead of Tabitha’s. But their bond went deeper than that, the two had come to the nunnery... together. 

* * *

Tried and almost punished for what they had done, the church had offered refuge in return for service, their chains replaced with habits, and the records destroyed. None outside of a select few would know of the long nights they spent servicing stray dogs. Swaying their hips lustfully as the next mangy mutt came to dump its long pent up sperm into them. The guard's hounds seeming happier than normal on some days, the days those two snuck in and drained their purebred balls dry with skilled lips. 

  
Tabitha knew what Rosa had in mind when she gripped the boys rear cheeks. Spreading them as best she could to show off the target of Tabitha’s obscenely skilled tongue. The woman crawling slowly towards him, just as Mikey began his insults anew.   
  
“This is what you wanted isn’t it? You dirty kid-sucking freak?” Every harsh word punctuated with a gut-wrenching thrust. A solid stream of custard-thick precum jetting into her belly as he shivered in pure enjoyment. “You even able to hear me? Or did I knock you senseless already— _Haa_ _?!_ ”   
  
Mikey's eyes shot wide as he suddenly felt a face pressed into his rear, her nose just barely above his plump young cheeks, her lips sealed around his entrance, a soft smooch given. A nice red lipstick stain around it before she brought herself closer again.   
  
“What the fu— _haaa-anh_ _~_ " he whined out, his teeth gritting as he felt a previously unknown pleasure shoot up his spine. “Wha-- what are... f-fuck...” he grunted out.   
  
_Slluuuuurp, Schlap schlap schlap.. Slurp slurp.._ **.**   
  
Every lewd noise that came from behind that young boy was perfectly punctuated with the changes in his face, his visage a constant changing mask of intense pleasure and surprise. Tabitha’s tongue swirled and swam against his entrance with an intense fervor. Only the very tip pressed flush to his entrance, a teasing poke set against the fresh hole, before she ran her tongue from the taint back up to his tailbone. Coating the whole way with a sheening trail of saliva. She swirled her tongue around the rim one more time before planting another sloppy “ _Mwah~_ “on it.   
  
Rosa had the chance she needed, pulling herself back to about the halfway mark, and taking in a number of deep breaths through her nose. Her burning lungs given sweet oxygen in the way of musk-poisoned scents. That powerful smell sending her eyes into a tizzy, slowly rolling around as her grip grew stronger on Mikey’s ass cheeks, those hearts starting up in her eyes as they refocused on his hairless groin. 

* * *

  
She wasn't giving this cock what it deserved and she knew it. She dragged in a labored breath through her nostrils and then speared herself onto it. Stabbing his swollen battering ram right down her throat, making neck bulge obscenely as it grinded through her neckhole. It eased down, down, down into the warmest part of her insides, squishing into a hard u-turn at the entrance to her stomach and halting there as tears streamed down her cheeks. She dug her fingers harder into Mikey’s flesh and pushed forward and back, driving herself nose first into his crotch.   


Her jaw was creaking dangerously, her neck collapsing back like she was trying and failing to imitate a tortoise retreating into its shell. She'd hit orgasm several times before he had... and just from throating it. Her thighs quivered, hips bucking desperately as a loud _***SPLAPT, SPLAT, SPLAP***_ shot at the floor. Her squirting loins shivering as a harsh orgasm rocked them. She was hungry for sex, but still, her body obliged him, spearing his cock right down against belly’s entrance then dredging it back up from the deep, again and again. Her eyes were filled with love, bright with hunger and submission. A mixture of precum and spittle bubbled and inflated from her nostril before popping. She looked like a bedraggled, half drowned, maiden. Soaked in sweat, spittle and ooze, driven on by her hunger to finally taste a twelve-year-old boy's fresh demonic semen.   
  
“Y-you bitches, I’m the damned one in contro- control he _eeaa_ _\--~_ ” Mikey’s words were cut off again as they duo gave it their all. That tongue on his ass ran up and down before she began some braver prods of the hole, that tip even slipping in as she moaned lewdly. He hunched over as his second hand took a death grip on Rosa’s skull. “Fine! You wanna do it fuckin’ rough?!” he roared out to her. A loud ****GLUURKSH**** coming as he dragged her back to the tip. “We’ll go fucking, **ROUGH!!!** ”   
  
If the intensity had been at 10, then it quickly spiked to 20 as he began to fuck her skull brutally. She had decided to do something few could to demons of lust... surprise him, and he wouldn’t just let this slide. His newfound lust and desire to break this cunt, burnt through his veins and he ran with it. 

**Glnnk! Sllggrk! Gluchnnk! Glrrg! Gl-uglrg!**  


He raised his eyebrow as he felt her gag, and then sprayed an ungodly amount of spit out of her mouth. The brat gritted his teeth, grunting out. "Who said you could do that, cunt?" He couldn't just let such a disrespectful display go unpunished. For each small piece of spit that she splurted out, he slammed his cock even more harshly than before. The more she spat up, the harsher he became, his fingers digging into her skull rather harshly at this point, his nails pressing into her skin. That fat cock was clogging up her airways with a mixture of her own drool and demonic meat. 

* * *

Her entire upper body quickly became little more than a sex toy for Mikey to use and abuse to his heart's content. Her mouth, her skull, her throat, her chest, even her stomach she could swear was now being pumped, making a right mess of his crotch, her face, and her tits. The impacts were more feverish than before, her body jiggling and bouncing upon his pelvis, those balls clapping loudly and obscenely for all to hear echo across the room's walls. It was sloppy, splattering her juices across the floor from the merciless holy battering impacts. In time she could feel his own throbbing become violent as he slowed himself. Sitting balls deep as her trembling hands struggled to stay on him. Those eyes long since fully rolled into the back of her head as another bubble of mostly precum popped outside her nose.   
  
“What? Nothing to say now?” he offered with the arrogance of a dragon. “Whats wrong, whore I--”   
  
His eyes went wide again as he felt that tongue fully enter him, its slick hot length sliding inwards and pausing... before Tabitha coo’d and pressed her face hard. Sliding that pink organ around in him, his puckering hole tried to flex and squeeze down but she wouldn‘t be deterred.   
  
_Slrp Schluk Slrp slrp slrp sluuuuuurp_ _..... **poke~**_  
  
Finally, after all that searching, she found her goal. That adorable button of pure pleasure, that little ball full of nerves unlike any to be found outside his rear... she found his prostate.   
  
“Haaa-- f-fuck what--” His eyes were wide as his tongue hung out of his mouth, a gasp sounding out of him as he twitched and shivered. “Y-you witch whaa—what are...” he had no more words, only cute moans and low growls escaping his lips as she began to swirl and dance her tongue on that pleasure button over and over.   
  
Tabitha’s hot tongue lashed his insides over and over like a whip made of pure electricity. Every time her tongue pressed down and smushed that small organ his whole body would jerk and twitch as his balls grew ever tighter.   
  
Finally, as Rosa’s vision was going black, Mikey let out another sharp hiss. Pulling her back, a loud messy snort of air filling her lungs as Mikey opened his mouth wide and let out a loud groan. That teasing was just too much, a harsh bark leaving him before... **Gurrrrrrrp...... Glluuuuup..... Glllllllrk** **...** she heard his balls starting to work, the two fat orbs raising and lowering as that prostate was given one final hard press by Tabitha.   


_**SPLLLLOOOOOORT**_ That _**Sppppluuuuuurt**_ massive torrent of thick tar-like _**SPppppppllllrt**_ inhumanly virile, _**Guuuuuuush**_ _ **!!**_ , thick gooey pure white fluid fought its way down, she felt it grasping to her inner throat like a desperate slime monster. The tendrils of tadpole rich spooge barely let go as the second volley of demonic bastards burst with such power it jetted from her nose, filling that already musk washed brain with the lovely scents of pure demonic cum. An almost solid punch came from inside her as the heavy _'fluid'_ slammed into her stomach and took root, the fat load thrashed and fought in her belly searching for eggs, and all the while corrupting her from the inside out. Her whole body was sent into a shotgun of orgasms, a puddle already formed below her as she was wrung dry from that unholy load deposited straight into her belly. She could feel corruption spreading and leeching into her as that belly distended and grew from the over-filling of cum. After an eternity that fire hose of an ejaculation slowed to a dribble. A harsh gurgle coming from her as her arms finally fell to her sides, those eyes fluttering closed as she slid off that cock with one final loud _**Slllllluuuuuuuurp**_ _ **~**_ Mikey gasping as he let her go, Rosa landing on her side with a cough.   
  
Tabitha stared in shock, a little bridge of saliva connecting her too that rear end still. Her mind was racing, had the seals failed? Is her friend alright.... was she next?   
  
As though in answering she saw steam starting to come from Mikey, a low grumble starting in his chest before he fell back. His face soft, as a boy should be as he started snoring cutely, that horn receding into his head as his cock’s spines slowly vanished... but remained almost the same size. Tabitha sighing in relief, and licking her lips. “My my, just who is this Connor...” her head turning to look at her friend, she too was sleeping, a blissful grin on those drool stained lips. That face still a mask of ruined makeup, sweat, and cum... but her friends none the less. Her mark already vanished, some pink steam the only proof it was ever there.   
  
Her head suddenly snapped to look at the duo next to her, the loud slaps obvious as to what was going on but... rimming wasn’t enough for her, that harsh burning in her cunt was becoming overwhelming and she needed at least something to help.


	3. Ray & Obrist

Ray had a trickle of drool leak from the corner of his lip from how sudden and eager those movements were from the whorish nun. The young boy's hair was longer, reaching his shoulders and a mess of unkempt, messy bangs along his face. Ray taking his pick from the remaining woman had settled on Adalia. Unlike many of her sisters, her body was much quainter and daintier. A bobcut of bright orange hair and a smattering of freckles across her face, she was the youngest of the group, and was in her own opinion... quite lacking in many regards. Compared to her massively stacked sisters at least, only Dylena’s breasts were of a smaller proportion, but that didn’t make Adalia feel any better on her perceived shortcomings, especially with those impressive thighs, and fat ass the elven woman acted so embarrassed by... When Ray had pointed her out, her heart jumped, barely a few moments taken before she’d awkwardly positioned herself over his groin, a lump in her throat she couldn’t quite follow as those soft small hands of his explored.   
  
**Slap!** Sent those slim asscheeks jiggling as he tested the flesh with a greedy hand, a twitch from his fat flaccid cock bringing her eyes downwards. Her own shaven groin blocking her view before that intimidating large head flicked itself into her vision. The boys hands resting on her hips at first as he lowered her until she sat on his hairless groin. A loud gulp finally sounding as she saw just how long that girthy prick was. But still, her mind raced with... something else.   
  
“W-why... did you pick me?” she asked with a quivering voice, her whole body shaking gently against him.   
  
“Huh? That’s a stupid question.” he retorted in that cute pitch that the boys seemed to share. “Your cunts drooling like a hungry dog...” he growled. Another twitch bringing his cock to half mast, its shaft pressing against her cunts lips and spreading them to either side of itself.   
  
“A cute slutty bitch in heat is just what I wanted tonight...” he added, his own hand gripping his length and jerking it until she finally saw the full foot of fuck-flesh blocking out the candle light from in front of her.   
  
“C-cute? You think— _NGH_!” her words were abruptly cut off as Ray’s hand came down to pinch and pull on her clit. Already that gush of lubrication nearly doubled in production. A slow, lazy grind of his hips soaking the top half of his cock.   
  
“Huh? You stupid or something?” he mockingly asked, grasping her thighs and starting to push her into a more crouching position above himself. “I said you’re like a damn horny mutt that’s been starved of a proper fucking, and like one its almost pathetic how desperate your body is...” his hand suddenly grasping her hair and dragging that head back. “And I find it goddamn adorable.” he added, letting go of her orange locks and gripping that other thigh.   
  
With those words she turned slowly, an utterly loving grin spreading across her painted lips as she worked to get the spongy tip situated with her barely used pussy. A sharp jolt of pleasure rocking her as she started to slowly work her way down. A few yelps and moans later and she found the entire head hidden within’ her depths. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.   
  
“P-please... call me cute again?” she begged, those eyes of hers unfocusing slightly as she slammed herself downwards suddenly.   
  
She threw her head back in the moment that spined cock ripped into her tight holy cunt. "Ohhhh _fuuuck!~ I loooooove_ _it!_ " She groaned out, sounding somehow winded and full of energy at the same time. The whipping of the slut's head back made her immediately tense up. Which proved to be her undoing a moment later when Ray spearheaded the charge into her tightened and leaking gash. The words of backhanded complementation and the bucking of the possessed boy's hips triggered a powerful reaction and the moronic redhead started to ride. Adalia’s ass rose and fell in a titanic **PLAP** **PLAP** **PLAP** of greed and sexual thirst while she tried to wring that barely thirteen-year-old cock clean of its glorious white prize.   
  
Ray didn't fall behind much, however, as his pelvic thrusts met with the woman's body quaking impacts, reciprocating her for being quite adamant on milking him dry. The chorus of impacts only egging him further, causing his grip upon those soft thighs to tighten while he drove that fuck-stick further into the woman. The tip was smooching vigorously against her cervix, the thong pulled to the side, sometimes caught on his rapidly thrusting cock and went into her for but a moment before being wrenched out, soaking with grool. Her position, letting all in the room see her mid-section bulging with his shape and size each time the two attempted to meet fully.   
  
"Jeez, if you're so goddamn adamant, fucking fully sit on it you dumb slut!" Ray exclaimed before his next thrust slammed into her cervical entrance, unluckily glancing off it and driving itself upwards against her inner walls.   
  
“I-I’ll... _Ngh, fuuuu_ _—_ I'll t-try hard- harder...” she whined out, trying her best to loosen up as her whole body clenched and shook. A deep breath taken as he pulled downwards. The woman letting gravity take hold for just a moment as he thrusted upwards with all he had.   
  
**Sllllrt—CLAP!**  
  
Smothering those ass cheeks of hers against himself, the impact enough to ripple through her body just moments before he kicked it up a notch. **CLAP! SMACK! THWAP!** He drove himself into her like a rapid piston, bouncing her upon him and obscenely jiggling her body from the relentless assault he brought down upon the desperate whore from below, with the throbbing of his member soon enough becoming more violent, a sharp hiss of his coming as he got into the groove.   
  
“There you go. What a cute little bitch, I bet you look fucking stupid...” his voice rang out, another lewd moan coming as she heard that wonderful praise. That face indeed looking quite silly, eyes fully crossed and tongue lolling out. Another violent push of his womb-puncher lit up the tight entrance with fires of pure pleasure. Those eyes rolling straight up as a loud _**SQURRRRRT**_ announced her massive orgasm.   
  
She opened her mouth to respond verbally and tell him just how much she loved being his cute little bitch but then he was hammering her cervix like an overworked blacksmith two weeks behind a deadline. Her jaw slackened, eyes rolled back, arms tensed, toes curled, and she **dropped**. Her ass was along for the ride with each resounding and flagrant **PLAP! FAP! CLAP!** of bubbly ass against possessed shota lap. The mouth that was on the verge of words emitted only depraved moans of flagrant need. Like the cries of a hungry animal. Her eyes saw only darkness as they got a firm chance to memorize what the roof of her skull looked like. Another hard shudder took her arms as she realized that her cunt was clenching in the throes of violent passion, toes curling and femspunk spraying all over Ray's lap in those heated, not moments, but minutes of passion. Her toes curled to touch the underside of her feet firmly. Both appendages suddenly going limp as her moaning only reached a crescendo. Her third orgasm robbing her of her body, Ray grunting in complaint as he felt her go limp...   
  
Before his eyes squinted and his face curled into a cruel grin, both arms coming to hug around her belly, squeezing that womb against his fat tip. A bear hug of quite powerful creation, tightening her insides as he found this new position of an almost backwards mockery of a prone bone... acceptable. Those eyes darting next to his twin brother, Obrist. Spotting a fun little opportunity as he gave a distinct grin.... 

* * *

  
  
“Fucking... Cunt... Tighten up!” came that cruel voice of Obrist, unlike his twin, the demon in him was... mean. The boy being possessed was similarly a more temperamental one, unlike his twin brother he preferred his hair to be short and messy, the multitude of spikes and licks pointing in every which direction.  
  
“Useless fuckmeat! Maybe I’ll just pull out and make you watch me womb-fuck a good whore!” he roared as he drove himself down like a berserker trying to destroy the very gates to her church. That massive cock gouged her innards over and over as his utterly wild aim missed her cervix over and over. Thudding off the entrance or sliding itself around in half circles that sent her brain into utter hysterics.   
  
“I said...” Obrist’s hand raising up. “Tighten the fuck up!” **THWAP!** , a slap stung her face as her eyes saw spots. Just in time for another **WHAP!** to backhand her.   
  
Nadja however, with her long curly brown hair showed nothing negative, every slap indeed tightening her up as her smile only grew wider... she loved his roughness, how much he seemed to despise her and just how pathetic it was for some one of her status to be utterly soaking under the assault of a boy not even old enough for his first pubic hairs. Her dark skin made her unique among the others, hailing from far southern lands, she had come for enlightenment at the behest of her leader, bound for glory she left as the chieftains prized daughter. Her old tribal ways long tempered or forgotten... one lesson was drilled in her mind still.   
  
“Fine, then I guess we’ll see if this works...” Obrist snarled, his face a smug growling mask that got right up to hers. “If you be a good girl, I’ll stop being mean~” he stated plainly, a low chuckle already starting as she groaned.   
  
“I- I’ll be good... just be gentle and--” she couldn’t even act like she was telling the truth. A hand wrapped around the back of the boys head as she used her other to spread that other thigh farther. Her fat ass was smeared in her own juices, a river of frothy fluids drooled over her winking asshole as that reddening, spit soaked face stared up at him. A wild grin and lustful eyes reveling in the utter degradation of her predicament. Obrist similarly seeing through this terrible disguise of hers in an instant. Having already seen how she twitched and bucked whilst he made her kiss his feet and beg to have her chocolaty pussy pounded red by his monstrous cock.   
  
“If you take things s-slow I’ll...” she started again, before his hand pushed against her chin. Forcing it closed.   
  
“Shut up, and listen.” he growled “I’ll give you one chance to say it straight you tribal bitch. Or I’m joining my brother over there~” he gestured with his head towards the rest of them, as her eyes went wide and she shook her head.   
  
“O-obrist please...” she gulped, one eye spared to look around and see... just how much the rest of them reveled in utter depravity, that same smile creeping back up her face as she turned to face him once again. Leaning her head back and showing off that brown throat.   
  
“Obrist, please ruin this slutty tribal cunt of mine!” she cried out. A following of short snorts from the boys and a few almost cheers came, making her whole-body shudder again. “I don’t care about our mission, or the boys...” she leaned up, those fat breasts pressed against him as she licked and nibbled on his ear. Letting out a hot breath as she fell back and smiled warmly.   
  
“I just want your big underaged cock to properly train me into a demon-fucking whore— _ **GRK**_ "   
  
That seemed to be enough as Obrist wrapped his fingers around her throat, silencing her words and sending a wave of pleasure up into her brain. He began to finally give the dirty little demon-fucking bitch what she wanted, his thrusts commencing anew, intruding upon her cunt and womb with hard enough thrusts to clap against those overly sized ass cheeks feverishly. "You shoulda been honest from the start! Then we coulda gotten that foreplay outta the way early..." The boy explained quickly before the impacts against her would only grow louder, a chorus announcing that Nadja’s body was becoming a fine receptacle for the young boys pulsating spiked rod.   


**PLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAP**  
  
His rabid thrusts only grew more vigorous, more feverish in the pace of turning the woman into a weak legged slut that she wished to become beneath him. His bloated sack slamming against her asshole with every hard thrust as he made sure to slam fuck her harder into the floor beneath them. His chokehold on that neck only tightening, squeezing down upon the woman's neck to both keep her in place and give him lovely leverage as his soaked member would grind and press upon her g-spot with ruthless force.   
  
That sensitive little cunt was brutally stretched with his every thrust, to the point that she could feel her very cervix breaking under the pressure as he slammed harder and harder against her inner door. She felt her womb move a little with every thrust, moving her around, stirring up her entire insides as she gasped in shock and awe, pleasure and pain. Barely able to speak through his choking she barely got out.   
“ _F-_ _uck_ _Love—Hrk... Don—Stp--_ " 

The only response was a loud CLAP as Obrist stuffed himslf deeper, bucking those hips with unnatural force, he pulled out all the way to the tip, only to slam himself all the way down to the balls, that heavy sack clapping loudly against those brown ass cheeks when he'd penetrate himself all the way into her womb. The next moment was quick, as he immediately began slam fucking the smaller woman into the floor, pressing her harder into the furniture by the minute as he'd make sure each thrust would feed her every damned inch of shota prick he had to offer. With the angle he took, he made sure that her bundle of nerves at the roof of her tunnel was constantly pressed against by that demonic tower of cock flesh that he'd penetrate into her.   
  
And then... he spotted his brother, slowing his thrusts he suddenly stuck it to its root again. Gripping her thighs, she began, his fingers missing from her throat and not moving she feared she had made a mistake.   
  
“O-obrist? Did I do somethi-- I’m sorry just pl— _ **eaaaaagh**_ _ **!**_ ” **SSSSSSLRTCH**   
  
He used that insane strength of his to suddenly twist her, spinning her on his cock and sending her face first into the floor. A nod sent to his brother as he gripped her wrists and pulled back, hard. Limp legs flailing for purchase, and her head lolling back and forth as the burst of pleasure seemed to have sent her into the next world for a few moments.   
  


* * *

  
  
Ray watching his brother working that hazel skinned whore could only try to one up his twin. Working himself almost fully out before bucking in so hard he lifted both their groins off the floor. Breaching that inner wall and causing her eyes to shoot open once again, as her agape mouth let out a long languid moan. Her soft ass clapped each time Ray would pound inside her, bruising her womb with his roughness, her cervix wasn't even an obstacle at this point as he nonchalantly pounded at her insides, his balls hitting her crotch as he took her, stirring up her insides with his firm meat slab, feeling hot pre shoot inside her, there was so much of it she was already started to bulge slightly...well, beyond the original bulge of the gigantic cock inside her.   
  
His legs suddenly lifted and bucked them up slightly. The hug on her belly making her feel more and more like a tool for masturbation. His strong arms making an artificial tightness as he practically jerked himself with her body. His legs shakily raising, as one hand reached up to grasp a small breast, using it to keep her upright as he awkwardly walked towards Obrist. Adalia’s limp legs dragging along the floor as she saw where she was headed.   
  
Her eyes barely focused first locked onto the fat, dripping nutsack of Obrist, before raising up to see the sweat soaked body it was clapping against. Nadja’s head was drooped downwards, before a mean voice ordered her to look up, lest he stop ruining her cunt. The weak face raising to show off what could have been a mirror. Both girls had faces streaked with tears, long trails of drool and ruined makeup, and right behind them. Two sinfully young boys grinning and sweating with their exertion. Long constant webs and droplets of fluids spattering the floor between their legs and staining their noses with the smell of their own arousal, a moment of understanding given between them as they stared blankly... they would Never , come back from this.   
  
“Hey, listen to me.” Ray’s voice graced Adalia’s ears, as the boy hoisted her a bit higher. “You see that fat titted cow?” he asked loudly, the woman in question being obvious to them both. “She ain’t as cute as you, but she’s fucking stacked like a real slut... but I don’t think that’s quite enough...” he growled out playfully, taking a handful of her hair. “So why don’t you prove you’re a bigger, cuter, cockslut? Maybe I’ll pump you full of bastards if you do, cutey~” he taunted before letting her head go, and griping those hips again.   
  
Meanwhile, Obrist had released one of Nadja’s wrists, rearing back and planting a sharp **SMACK!** on her ass, the jiggling cheeks reddening as he continued his onslaught. “Listen up,” **WACK!** “You stupid bitch” he began. A hand grasping her curly hair next, wrenching her head so far back she swore her neck cracked lightly. The result being her face right next to his. “You’re a stupid, useless, jerk-off aid... but I think you’re at least better than red over there. You at least have the proper body of a demon-fucking whore. So why don’t you be useful and prove your little master right?” he demanded, welling up some saliva and painting her forehead with it, before letting her head go. That hand returning to the wrist.   
  
The two girls with their new instructions locked eyes, and had barely a moment to come up with something of a plan before the boys thrusted them into each other. The collision sounding with a loud **Slap!** as the two soft women groaned in surprise. But quickly came to their senses. The comradery and sisterhood seemingly forgotten as they locked eyes and understood what the boys wanted... a battle.   
  
Adalia took the first move, she was at quite the advantage with her arms free. She delved one hand down low. Pressing and rubbing Nadja’s unprotected clit, the small nub of pleasure being ground and pressed into her more than ample flesh. A long whorish moan escaping Nadja’s thick lips as she shuddered and bucked, a tenting of belly flesh still yet to move rubbed against Adalia’s arm... the two boys were more curious to see how this would turn out, willing to wait at least a few moments.   
  
“ _Ngh_ _\-- Ah_ \- Y-you bitch...” moaned Nadja, buckling forward slightly from the intense pleasure. The boy twelve inches deep inside her breathing out an annoyed sigh.    
  
“Can’t even beat a skinny little bitch? Paaaathetic.” Obrist growled out. Punctuating his drawn-out insult with a buck of his hips, slapping against the inner walls of her womb.   
  
“N-no! Just... gotta..” she desperately thought of her options as Adalia moved in again.    
  
“What's wrong Nadja? ~” she coo’d, gripping one of the darker woman’s breasts, kneading the perky flesh like dough before she gripped that brown nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Twisting it gently and causing the whole breast to turn in on itself lazily.   
  
“Can’t use your cow body against me?!” she taunted, pulling the breast now, eliciting a sharp hiss from Nadja as she was pulled nearly face to face with her. “You think you can beat me here? I’ll show you I can take these boys fat cocks better than you ev— _ **MPPH?!**_ ”   
  
Her words were suddenly cut off as Nadja pushed her face forward into hers, locking their lips and taking Adalia into a deep French kiss.   
  
Although perhaps kiss was the wrong word. The wet, sloppy, tongue-waggling makeout they shared was nothing as elegant as a kiss. Nadja’s thick lips sat against Adalia’s much thinner ones for barely a second before they opened wider to run her tongue against Adalia’s. The slobber drooling down both their chins as the two boys gave their own cheers.   
  
“Hah! Whatcha think of that? I knew my bitch was better!” Obrist called out with a laugh. “Thought you could cheat and have yours use her hands?”    
  
Ray just letting out a snort before responding. “Don’t think it's over because your cow’s found a good use for her mouth...”    
  
The two women continued locked for a while longer, the slowly suckling of each other's tongues. The swapping and swallowing of spittle and drool. Lips being sucked and nibbled and breath being stolen and given. Once they finally broke, the two shuddering around those barbed pricks. A shared moan splitting them finally as long bridges of saliva broke once they’d drooped their heads in orgasmic bliss.    
  
“Feh! How’re we supposed to judge that?!” Complained Ray, a quizzical glance given to his brother by him.   
  
“Why don’t we change the game?” offered Obrist, a wild grin spreading across his lips as he tightened his grip and took a sudden step back. Pulling a full eight inches out of his tribal cunt of choice. Nadja letting out a low groan, fresh off her orgasm her sensitivity was through the roof.   
  
Adalia was given no quarter either, as Ray followed his brother. The two of them counting down loudly, positioned in the best angle they could get to hammer these two women's wombs properly. Gripping each girl by their wrists and spreading their legs out. The two were mirroring one another not wanting any factors to ruin their little game.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Three... two... **one!** ”   
  
**SHLAP CLAP SPLCH~! SQUELCH~!**   
  
The duo had begun anew, gripping the girl's wrists and bouncing them off their pelvises with every cervix breaching thrust. The two women lost in the throes of ecstasy, found themselves once again pressed against each other... but there was no battle, no need for a defeat or victory. Only the raw burning pleasure deep in their bellies, and that utter wish to yet have more.    
  
Unfocused eyes locked shakily; the hearts long having taken over the normal pupils as they once more locked lips. Adalia and Nadja realized that whilst they had once been so different. A voluptuous tribal princess, unable to find satisfaction in arranged marriages and her own peoples, and a slim farm girl who once wished for nothing more than to meet a wonderful man and have a simple life.   
  
They had become so utterly similar in the short time with Connor’s sons. Both now having those paltry wishes burnt from their minds and being replaced with only one utter need. The need for these young boys' pricks to endlessly dig them out. The two had become one, in want, in need, and in body. Once more, a long sensual kiss connecting them to one another as the boys relentlessly pistoned up into their bodies with an onslaught of ferocious pumps that sent rippling jiggles across Nadja’s doughy derriere. Whilst causing Adalia’s whole body to rock and bounce with its ferocity.   
  
Like feral animals the two boys went at it. Heavy claps echoed across the room as those fat cum tanks flew up and smacked off both girls' bodies, plunging every throbbing inch of meat into their twats with little regard to what either had to say. Every pull back was arguably more tantalizing than the thrusts in, considering it left harsh fleshy barbs grinding and dragging across their insides. A wonderful sloppy lubing of precum and vaginal secretions making sure that it was nothing but pure pleasure.    
  
"Oh, now THAT'S what I want to... _Rgh_... See! Which whore can outlas\--…" Ray’s words trailed off into a little symphony of fluttering growls and moans that joined the girls own squealing cries of muffled delight. It was clear that the brothers were nearing their own ends. The two women long passed half a dozen at this point were barely holding onto consciousness.

At the moment, there wasn't a single thought but the thought of being filled to the utter brim in those  girls' heads. They’d tilt and buck back to meet each boy’s motions, letting out those **whorish** sounds of delight. Despite how **ravaged** their minds were from the sheer force of the destructive, demonic,  dickings they were getting, they stayed strong in that kiss. As though it was the one thing keeping them from passing out. 

The boys gritted their teeth finally, with girl-cum splattered across their thighs by the action of each set of heavy balls slapping against those ever so needy, filled cunts, the **copius** amounts of **thick, sloppy, musk-tinged** prejizz that served as both lubricant and marker of who these bitches belonged to. Both bitches rolling their eyes back in pleasure as another tidal wave of orgasms smashed into them. The cumulative impact of so many orgasms so close together had them seeing colors, and being edged on time and time again by the sensation of those barbs **scraping** against those sensitive wombs that had been so brutally bashed and bent to the boys shapes had driven them into a pleasure filled corner, neither one of their brains able to take much more.   
  
“ _Hng_ \- Fucking... Take it! Take all this seed and be sure its burnt in your head, just where you place is!” roared Ray. A violent sounding **CLAP!** pushed his groin straight into Adalia’s dimpled ass cheeks. A moment of pause passed before...   
  
_**PLUUUURT, SPLLLLLRTCH SPUUUUUURT!**_  
  
The floodgates sprayed, Ray’s seed finally shooting its loads within Adalia’s broken in baby room, painting it with a pure white internal coating, causing her womb to balloon and bloat with his own virility just before those doors burst wide open with the true impact of his release. The viscous seed came barreling into her depths with violent womb bruising force, her belly visibly distending with the heavy shots just before rounding out along the base of his spined fuckrod. The obscene volume of that hot spunk filled her rapidly until the backlog splattered out a raging river of ivory white streams from the corners of her brutalized hole. The sexual fluids at this rate made a loud splattering mess upon the floor as Ray’s balls clenched and released in tune with another belly filling pump.    
  
The poor girl broke that kiss finally as her tear streaked face did its best to twist towards Ray, a wild grin plastering it as she spoke.    
  
" _F-_ _Fhuckkk_! I want it all! It feels so god damn fucking good! _ **I** **LOVE BEING YOUR BITCH!**_ " She howled back like the beast in heat she claimed to be. Watching in stunned awe as her belly grew and rounded. One final gurgling sigh given as her eyelids began to flutter shut. A little. “ _I--_ _luf... ou_ _... mast-r_ " muttered as she fully fainted.   
  
Whilst all this was happening, Obrist had given Nadja his own... words.   
  
Sloppy, ropy strands constantly pulled out with every pull back, making a sticky mess of the Nadja's doughy rear as the pre-nectar began to literally coat nook, cranny, and crevice of that dark backdoor. A slew of honey-thick and sloppy strands of cloudy pre-cum was beginning to be sloppily dredged out in wiry thin ropes that quickly flickered over those swinging fat nuts that slapped against her puffy pussy.   
  
“Fucking fat-assed slut! Beg properly for your masters jizz!” he growled out, a loud **SMACK!** going across that ass just as Adalia had broken the kiss.   
  
“O-obrist. I'm a dirty tribal whore! I'm a whore for any hung little boy who’re willing to have me! P-please cum in my holes, _**I want some half white babies**_ _ **! ~**_ " she practically screamed at the top of her lungs as another sudden **WHAP!** sent her eyes into a crossed tisy.    
  
Obrist only responded by laughing loudly, before gritting his teeth and muffling a hiss as he pulled back one last time, and **SLAMS!** himself balls deep into Nadja’s cunt. A nice quake going from her ass all the way to her swinging tits. Her teeth grinding as she glared at the roof of her skull and promptly fell limp.   
  
Fat nuts rested against her thick dark thighs, and with Obrist’s demonic jizz-spurter locked balls deep, it began to give a series of undulating throbs as the hefty balls gave their last few remaining clenches. A wave of proper, thick boy batter blasted up her twat and straight into her womb; and in fact, outright surged out in a messy backwash that plasters Obrist’s own hips from the climax alone. Salty, syrup-like globs of seed quickly showed what a **real **creampie from those outside her tribe looked like. That stomach drooping low as it was overfilled. Her blank face twitching a few times as even in this moment of intense orgasm. Obrist ground himself back and forth to slide his cock's spines along the inner walls of his tribal bitch.   
  
The two boys, sheening with sweat and fluids took a moment to admire the absolute ruination they had put their chosen bitches through. Ray pulling out with a messy _**SCHLOK**_ and laying her on her back, and Obrist opting to simply drop her chest first onto the floor. Planting his foot on her fat ass and pulling himself out in a violent _**SPLRTCH**_ that turned her gaping pussy into a white tinged fountain. One final laugh leaving his lips... before he promptly fell over. A small pink steam escaping that barely visible tattoo over Nadja’s womb.   
  
Ray not even noticing his brother’s faltering as he too fell. Both boys in restful looking bliss as the horns receded and the demonic taint began slowly leaving them both... with two more down, only two remained, and one of them... finally noticed his brothers... Or rather, lack of brothers.


	4. Frank

Frank, was the youngest of the Tor boys... at least at the moment. Skinnier than his brothers, he had a bowl-cut that was long enough to drape over his green eyes... but perhaps other than Gerard, he had one specific point that differed him from his stronger, and older brothers. Something that some would expect, considering his father.  
  
Dylena’s heart pounded against its bony cage as she hovered in a half squat above the boy's groin. Val had spent the first little while jerking and making out with the diminutive boy, murmuring between sloppy smooches, and lewd suckles of his tongue about just how much he reminded her of his father. The nun having finally lowered him to a sitting position, and leaning him back towards those fat sacks of tit-meat. The horn barely poking out of his scalp, she idly rubbed a thumb against it... every press seeming to make it diminish and shrink.  
  
“Such a good boy....” Val coo’d softly, Frank grasping a massive mammary and suckling the fat tit. No milk came, of course, but he was giving it his best regardless. Teeth nicked and slid along the pink, erect udder. A tongue slurped and swirled it, even the lips pressed tightly, a strong suction almost making it discolor into a white from his enthusiasm. The nun seemed lost in the pleasure for a moment, her covered eyes blocking some emotion... but the warm motherly grin, and blushing face helped show off just how much she was loving this treatment. A shudder rocking her body as his other hand found that remaining breast and starting to abuse it. Twists, pinches, and kneads akin to a baker with fresh dough was offered to her, and she took it all with not but a soft sigh.   
  
Dylena’s eyes however weren't on her superior... nor her other sisters... it was on Frank’s fat, underaged cock. She had seen the others already, but Frank had been almost hidden behind his brothers, she was sure of it. Otherwise she would have known what a monster this little boy had. That massive erection looked otherworldly, its near thirteen inches of fuck-flesh, thick earthworm like veins bulging with the amount of blood required to keep such a tool in the air. She found herself comparing it to her calf for a moment, before the two plum sized balls stole her attention, each as plump and full as ripe tomatoes, the entire hairless display of utter masculinity was hypnotizing to the poor elf. Her attention finally ripped away as Val spoke softly once more.  
  
“And such a good, hung, little man... deserves to have his over-stuffed balls drained! Such a poor thing, pent up...” Val shaking her head softly as she reached forward to cup his fat sack, a hand-filling testicle being gently squeezed and toyed with before she slowly rose her hand up to find a practically virgin tight elven cunt. Her deft fingers sliding up and down the slit before returning to her own breasts, sandwiching Frank’s head between them as she kneeled behind him. “Wouldn’t you agree, Delina? ~”  
  
“Y-yes, sister S-superior...” she stuttered out, her mind racing... was this ok?! Could she really go through with this?! They were children, this one the youngest, yet... every time her eyes focused and locked on that virile sack, or flicked towards that pulsating, spiny example of what the Tor family had to offer... her thoughts were slowly changing.  
  
“Yes, I have to do this... if I don’t what proof will I have of what the others were doing? Val brought me towards the youngest?! Good! that just means I can be living proof of their debauchery... And once we’re finished, once we’ve fucked and sucked these strong... fecund... wonderful boys, I’ll tell the holy father, and he’ll understand why I had to go through this...” she thought to herself, all the while a grin spreading across that flush face, a building dribble leaking down her inner thigh and occasionally dripping onto that thick, spongy tip.  
  
She lowered down, but missed his cock’s tip, sliding her drooling cunt up and down the bottom of his shaft, before raising that oiled up rear of hers and doing the same to the topside. A glistening trail of grool smeared and lubricated his girthy gut-rearranger, every fleshy barb slid and ground against her sensitive walls and made sure she was having just as much fun as he was.   
  
“I-I’m going to put it in...” she said to nobody in particular, if for no other reason than to let the obvious ring against her pointed ears, as though she was meaning to convince herself. “B-but just my rear... I’ll keep myself safe of being soiled by... by a demon...” she said after a loud gulp.  
  
Frank had a number of insults, and responses to such an obvious attempt at hiding her true desires... but he just couldn’t get enough of Val. Both hands taking grip of her breasts, he smothered himself between them as he rolled his face back and forth between the soft, plush flesh. Finally resting the back of his head on her chest as he grinned at Dylena. The girl opting to not face the two of them, he got a wonderful look at that thick elven rear. Rearing his hand back, he planted a deafening **THWACK!!** on it. Sending a ripple through her flesh that she could almost swear reached her chest, that heart only thudding faster as she began to slowly lower.  
  
“Well, come on then slut! You’ve been smelling of a pent-up bitch and I wanna see just how badly you’ve wanted this...” Frank taunted her with, a voice of his age shouldn’t be saying such things... but it seemed the very point of that only excited her farther. That flat chest of hers alight as she could see two little nubs pressing through the fabric. Another loud **CLAP!** reminding her of her place... and her duties.  
  
" _Hhh-aahhh_..” Dylena moaned out as she finally sat atop that fat tip, its glans squishing against her tight pink pucker. The whole thing flexing and doing its best to keep his battering-ram at bay. A deep breath taken, and what little relaxation she could give down below...  
  
 _“ Aaahn... Hn—hnnn_ _... ha..._ ” she complained and moaned as that massive spongy dick-head began to open what had just prior been an ‘exit only’ hole. Every centimeter starting a wild twitching and clenching just inside her soaked cunt. Dylena couldn't hold back anymore, that pucker flexing and squeezing tight to the incoming intruder, making her slooow descent take an eternity, the tip finally conquered as she let out a shuddering " _Haaaaa_ _~_ " the spines along his crown, all facing downwards they acted to almost hook gently into her flesh. Making even the thought of pulling out an impossibility without losing herself to the immense pleasure, that just a wrist thick cock-head was giving her.   
  
But... then she did something strange, she began to slowly work herself up and down. That tight pucker being gouged by his spined tip, for him it was nothing but a tease... but she was starting to feel something well up deep in her womb. Those eyes of hers stared straight forward as her breathing began to speed up, a micro-orgasm sent a gentle spritz of girlcum down her inner thigh as her mind started to slow to the unyielding pleasure.  
  
She'd spend a moment like this, just hovering herself tip deep... before Frank would start again. “Well, ya gonna do shit, or do I need t--”  
  
His words suddenly cut off by a press of breasts, smothering him for a split second before Val, grasped his wrists. “Let her go at her own pace~” she coo’d. The boy growling as she ordered him, starting to try to move... but finding himself unable to do a thing against her.  
  
“W-what the hells, how--”   
  
“Shhhh, look... something wonderful is happening...” Val gestured to the elf once more as Frank opted to remain quiet for now...  
  


* * *

  
  
**SQLRRTCH** a couple inches rammed themselves up her ass suddenly, her legs having slipped while lowering into the deep squat. Dylena huffed and groaned as she maneuvered again, rising her plump rump skywards, those legs bending farther before her ass slammed down, squatting so deep she was practically half way in an instant. A spray of fluids fired out of her as just the insertion sent her into a powerful orgasm.  
  
She already felt much more than full, that throbbing pillar of kid cock stuffing every last inch she had to give, and she hasn't even started moving yet. Dylena braced herself, chewing her bottom lip as she took it for a test run, wobbling those fat pillows for the boy while she worked the last couple inches of that dick. " _Oooh_ _~_ " She mewled into the crowded soundscape in the room, already feeling the effects of taking the behemoth in her ass. It wouldn't stop her though, expanding that test run into a full ass pounding as she threw it back, twerking her silky soft buns like there wasn't a dick lodged deep in her guts. "HAAH **FUCK!** " She squealed out, covering her mouth quickly. Her eyes refocused and shot wide as she realized just how much she was LOVING this.   
  
Her head shakily turned, looking to Val who only wore her usual motherly smile, the smile that she could swear was speaking to her, telling her that she was... just like the rest of them.   
  
“N-no... I--” she muttered out pathetically as she barely realized what her body was doing without thinking, a self-anal gouging. She stopped... only to feel her legs shake, and beg for more. A trail of drool running down her lips that she quickly lapped back into her mouth, before turning her head forward once again.   
  
“R-remember the prayers... the goddess...” she whispered, as she clenched her hands together, and eyelids shut.  
  
“M-may the goddess, _Ngh... _pr-protect those who can—can—cannot...” she began, whilst her body worked. Effectively twerking atop his fuckrod at a faster and faster pace, the fat cheeks shaking up and down with her every squatting downwards thrust.  
  
Her prayer was perfectly in tune with the wet, sloppy, lewd racket her asshole was making along that monstrously hung little boys, throbbing spined member. Loud _squlches_ and _Slrks_ filled the air as she pounded farther and farther down his gut-rearranger. Eight inches soon swallowed under her ravenous rear... then with a particularly hard squat, ten inches of fat underaged cock was pressing up against her belly. A loud grunt leaving her as she paused.. And continued her prayer.  
  
" _Ngaah h-Aaah_ _!~_ Protect themselves, and if—if they cannot protect..." She paused for a moment as those eyes danced and swirled against her eyelids, her teeth gritting in a drool filled grin, Dylena wobbled that ass like a pro, using those fatty buns to cushion her pounding as she slammed it back, having to use her knees to lift her high enough, before planting those soft, plump cheeks back on his lap with a clap. Her cunt once more clenching against nothing and lighting her brain up with pure pleasure, her grip was immaculate, pink elven asshole doesn't see much use, every lift, no matter how small, just tugged on that taut pucker perfectly, the asshole trailing behind just like a sweaty glove that refused to be pulled off without a fight.  
  
It probably helped that Frank’s cock was unimaginably thick, the veins running along its length pinching when they get to her entrance, his every spine catching on her tight entrance before being swallowed " _Mmg \- My aaass, it ssoooo_ _deep... I want... moooore~_ ” she moaned out. A constant **Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap!** filling the air.  
  
It'd be impossible for something that big to not bulge her stomach, a clear bump rising where the boy’s tip strained against her belly, leaving a nice reddened spot the more it pounded and pummeled her gelatinous backside. Her prayers seemingly abandoned as she could only continue with. “The goddess... the—goddess protect...” those clenched shut eyes suddenly firing open, a wide-eyed stupid grin had taken over her face, that pink tongue hanging loose in the air.  
  
Dylena finally did away with the flashy twerk fucking and straight up bounced on his groin, each plunge pushing the brat into Val’s chest and body as she hopped like a bunny right on his lap. Those fat, wobbly buns started to turn red with the repeated slam fucking, the flush showing up even through her light layer of oil and sweat. No matter how raw or red those cheeks got though, she'd slam them down all the same, the stinging adding to the immense cocktail of stimulation, Dylena gladly distending her own stomach on Frank’s beast of a dick. Her mouth long forgotten her prayers, she only shrieked " _Fuckfuckfuck_ _~!_ "   
  
It just felt too good to quit, even as her legs shivered from being so thoroughly worked out, and threatened to give out from the pure pleasure she felt getting speared on that dick. She'd continue on, pushing those slender legs and taut pucker to their limits as she impaled herself over and over again on demonic dick, if anything ramping up the intensity as she lifted to greater heights, only to plunge right back down every inch. It was a wonder how those high-heels, let alone her own body stood up to all that speed and force. The lucky nun was feeling light-headed now, pounding herself with a dick the size of an arm could do that... Regardless, the threat of falling over limp while riding that slab didn't faze her one bit, if anything it encouraged her to stir those hips faster and move that jello ass as fast as it would go. Each thunderous **clap** made those wobbly buns ripple, softening the impact for the boy but busting those cheeks over and over again. Not that she minded though, the only thing on her mind was getting a juicy reward for her utter worship of this fat pleasure-totem.  
  
Frank meanwhile, wasn’t just laying back quietly, “Ghh... H-holy fucking shit, where’ve you been my whole existence...” he growled out, a long moan following it as the elf’s incredibly tight asshole squeezed, and swallowed the entire length of his unlucky thirteen inches. His every sensitive fleshy barb being bent and flicked by her sphincter, that tight, never before used hole clutched and dragged itself pleasurably up and down. Her maniacal speed only adding to the blinding pleasure he was going through.   
  
He grasped to Val’s breasts desperately as he gritted his teeth and focused all he had on not cumming mere minutes into her debauched mockery of a prayer. His fat nuts were clenching and twitching as he fought them with sheer force of will. Begging to release its pent up load deep in this wonderful example of a pure-blooded bitch. His legs twitched, toes curling and uncurling at random whilst he closed one eye and exhaled a hard hiss through his teeth. He couldn’t lose... not to mere humans, and these worthless sluts that pranced around as nuns? He realized that as embarrassing as it was... he needed help, his head turning to see...  
  
His brother's unconscious forms, demonic taint slowly vanishing, horns receding and barbs softening back into the white and pink flesh that would be expected on such boys.  
  
“W-wait... Ngh\-- what have you-?” he let out a whining sigh as he was cut off. Val, once again smushing him betwixt her tits.   
  
“Its ok... just focus on Dylena~” she said softly, leaning her face down and grinning wildly, one hand grasping his head gently and leaning it up to hers.  
  
“Be a good little boy, and empty all that pristine Tor cum in that tight elven asshole...” and with that, she drew him into a kiss. A finger reaching down, tracing along his skinny rear cheeks before stopping... at his own puckered hole, tracing it before rudely delving in. His eyes shooting wide open as he groaned into her pillow lips.  
  
S _lrp_ _... slrp... Smooch... slrp_  
  


* * *

  
  
He was given no quarter as she lovingly made out with him, biting his lips. Suckling his tongue, and pushing her own drool back and forth with him. Dribbles escaped the corners of his mouth as he was being fully intoxicated by her.    
  
That slender index finger slid and twirled itself deep in his taut hole. Sliding and flicking off the walls lazily until they found that little nub. Val breaking the kiss to whisper. “Now cum, cum all that evil right out of your body~” right before Pressing his prostate up. Slamming and pinning it against his own flesh.   
  
" _Ahn~!_ S-Sto-- Stop--!" he complained with a high-whining voice.  
  
Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be able to see  Dylena planting her hands on the floor, getting into a position that more resembled the start of a race, as she impaled her once taut asshole on that spire with a newfound angle that made the  frenulum rub wonderfully against her colons walls , that dick polishing muscle bouncing with the elf’s wide, boy riding hips.   
  
She could only jackhammer that massive cock into her asshole for so long, legs starting to exhaust and quiver as she rode him to the end of her stamina, but still pounding that spire into her for as long as her body would let her.    
  
The closer she edged, the more difficult pounding herself became though, each lift more laborious than the last with how wobbly and weak her legs were getting. Sure enough, she started slowing down more, but to compensate, his teacher started lifting higher and higher, getting more cock to slide down on and push in her guts with every fall. " _Mnnnagh Hh-HAAh! sinful cooock_ _~!_ " She babbled out, that cock drunk mind already praying for her important holes to be claimed and broken in by the whole Tor family. Even as she's on the verge of  cumming , downing all the cock her ass can handle, she took one short breath and pulled up suddenly, taking her right to those barbs that came from the crown.    
  
She slowly turned her head to him, Val breaking the kiss so his pleasure-addled brain could at least see the wide  heart filled eyes, and drool soaked smiling lips part as she spoke.    
  
_ “Fill me to the fucking **brim** , you little stud~” _ __   
  
** SLLLRTCH-CLAP ** ****   
  
Riding was the wrong  word, she **fell** down that shaft. Settling down as her plump,  pillowy ass cheeks ground and squished against the kid she was riding, as she slammed down onto his lap. Those soft wobbly buns a nice, glowing red from the harsh slam fucking she gave herself, sat still finally as the boy finally pushed to his limits.   
  
"H-haaaa, f-fuuuuuck!" he whimpered out as he felt a surge of seed.  
  
He began to give a series of undulating throbs as the overstuffed balls gave their last few remaining clenches. A wave of proper, thick  shota batter plastered  Dylena's guts; and in  fact outright surged out in a messy backwash that plastered Frank’s own hips from the climax alone. Salty, thick gout's of seed quickly showed what else he shared with  his father, the utter volume of potent boy-seed he could produce. Before,  Dylena knew it, all that pressure-pumped spunk now thoroughly pasting her insides had filled her indeed to the brim... and then went past, her stomach gurgled and roared at her. A string of orgasms rocked her as she could feel the spunk filling her belly from the wrong  end... Then trying to find yet more room.   
  
Her eyes rolled up fully now as a harsh cough went through her, followed by a gurgling groan and finally.   
  
“ HURK!-- **SPLATPLATPLAT** ” a jet of pure-white cum spurted out of her mouth, and puddled onto the floor.  
  
A dumb grin still on her face as she hacked up some musky boy-seed, dribbles of white dripping from her nose as that mark over her womb vanished, and Frank choked out a few final words.    
  
“F-fucking...  worth it...”    
  
His eyes fluttering closed right after, and a gentle steam leaving him as he  to was purified by one of the  nuns holy holes. Val, exhaling a soft breath as she reached down to cup one nice and relived nut. Hefting it, and rolling it gently between her fingers.   
  
“My  my , Connor did good when he made you... I should ask him if you can come visit  sometime.. ” she mused, before... hey ears perked.   
  
“Sister... superior...“  Dylena slowly choked out, a loud **GULP** heard, followed by another few coughs.   
  
“Dylena?! How are... I thought none other than myself would be able to stay  conscious after using the marks, magics.” she rushed over, feeling around until the sweat soaked body was felt, tapping her back  gently with her palm. “How do you feel? Are you sure you can continue?”   
  
“...Val.” she heard in  response , two gentle,  shivering hands clasped her shoulders as she felt  Dylena lean closer. “I need more... I’ve been praying and whipping my wants and needs a way but...  it's like I opened something **deep** in me... I **NEED** more cocks! I **want** a fat fuck-stick to churn my womb up and pump my cunt full of seed." she hissed out, the normally so shy and polite elven example of purity was belting profanities and begging for cock... it would have been a shock to most, but for Val. She only grinned, her ear perking again as she sighed, and turned to look in the direction of the only remaining meetings of flesh . "...You just might get to..."  
  
The only still audible noise outside of the  restful snores, was a harsh **GLRK** **GLRK GLRK GLRK** as Gerard violently swabbed Lynn’s throat, his every fat vein and pointed spine well defined through her lithe throat, his nuts bouncing off her nose and forehead with every balls deep thrust... they had found the leader of these possessed, the most powerful of them... the incubus.


	5. Gerard

**THUD**  
  
Gerard dropped the unconscious Lynn to the floor, her head bumping off it, as long bridges of drool and throat slime connected that massive erection still to her face. Turning slowly to glare at Val.  
  
“I can’t feel my lesser's anymore... something you did, wasn’t it?” he asked with a snarl. An accusatory finger pointed at Val as he narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Me?” she asked with a smug look of faux surprise. “ _Noooo_ _, why I would never have lied to you boys, just as promised we’re here to help~_ ” she coo’d.    
  
The remaining girls slowly stood on shaky, lust drunk legs and moved up to join their superior. Dylena, seed still spilling out of her twitching twat, took hold of one of Val’s arms to keep herself upright, staring with nothing but lust, yet determination at Gerard.    
  
Tabitha licked her lips as she examined the studly Tor boy, rimming Mikey had riled her up, and seeing this Cunt-stuffer, smeared in her friends grool and throat-slime, reaching nearly the boys shins she felt drool welling up behind her lips, that milfy body already clenching down on empty space as she imagined draining those fat apples the boy called his nuts.    
  
The two who could see nodded to each other before tapping Val’s shoulder. The leader smirking as she opened her arms. “ _And as such, we have helped~_ We’ve used our bodies to send all your little friends back to the abyss they spawned from, these lovely boys getting quite the deal out of it as well... so that just leaves you.” she grinned, biting her bottom lip. “ _The strongest, most virile, bitch-breaker in the room~_ What will you do, boy? Leave this vessel, and run into the night?” a little fake pout going across her lips as she put her hands on her hips. “It’d be a boring end to this night... but the wisest for you, judging by the rest of them... you wouldn’t be quite enough for us.”   
  
“Watch your tongue, whore!” Gerard snarled out. “I can see through your tricks, my kin might have fallen to you all... but I’ve taken three down on my own, and even if they fell....” a sharp toothed grin snuck across his face as he gestured to the unconscious women surrounding them. “They left defenseless women in their wake... “But one ritual, and I could repossess every boy, and have a number of unprotected bitches to breed us a nice little troop.” he barked out, his long sharp tongue drooling onto the floor as he let it hang free before sucking it back in. “You think you can scare me? By the looks of it, your little elf is on the verge of fainting, and that just leaves a blind bitch, and a plump aging slut...”    
  
Val seemed unphased by those words, lightly cocking her head and luring him with her finger. “Oh? _Then prove it, boy~_ ” opening her arms wide and offering herself to him in full. “If I can’t keep up, you’ll have quite the storm... boys teaming with wolfen blood, and bitches dripping with lustful fury... You’d likely take over the nearby villages in but a few months, and the towns soon after... _maybe you’d even get back to our church~_”   
  
Gerard seemed to be done with talking however, a huff of steaming air shot out his nose as he walked over to them with determination in his yellow red eyes. His two hands roughly shoving Val onto her back, the poor woman landing on the wood floor with a little **Thud** two hands immediately grasping her throat as that ridiculously sized cock slapped against her plump pussy lips. The boy grinding himself from tip to base.   
  
“Feel that? It ain’t like those weaklings, its only gotten bigger with those girls I fucked silly.” he taunted, Val almost counting the inches as he slid them. Twelve... thirteen... fourteen... but her face only responded with a warm, motherly smile.    
  
“ _You sure talk a lot for somebody so sure of himself~_ ” she got out through his harsh grip of her throat. Already that pale face was getting red. But that smug grin never left her face.   
  
Gerard gritted his teeth as he lifted her just high enough to get those legs to kick up, before slamming her back down. Getting her bent up like a folding chair until she was wearing her heels as earrings, pressed down just to feel that spined rigid rod already erect and throbbing upon her exposed folds, one final angry growl given before they began.   
  


* * *

  
  
He was truly merciless, penetrating her right away while pinning the woman beneath him with his body, face to face while being mating pressed unto the floor. Her stomach bulged obscenely with his shape and size, her cervix kissed upon by that pulsating tip over and over as he gave his all to this rutting.    
  
**_PLAP_ _PLAP PLAP PLAP_**  
  
Val did her best not to scream in surprise, but she could scarce contain her utter excitement at finally having a proper dick in her... she had made sure to have not actually been with a boy farther than back up... her vocal chords scratching slightly as she found his hands not even loosened a bit from her windpipe. Any remarks she may have had were ripped from her mind as she was penetrated and fucked within seconds, blissful strangled moaning overtaking all rationale and causing her eyes to roll as she was mounted by the incubus her pussy quivering and leaking as it struggled to accommodate every inch of his cock, her cervix being repeatedly smooched and smushed by the tip of his rod sent white fires into her brain from the sheer feeling.   
  
Gerard smirked down at her, licking his lips as he watched her expressions twist and change from unrelenting pleasure, to mind numbing near orgasm bliss.    
  
“What's wrong?! I thought you could handle me, you bitch!” he taunted, grinning ear to ear. As he redoubled his efforts.   
  
He drove himself deeper with every ass clapping impact he brought down upon the head nun. The tip of that member just battered upon her cervix, like a fist slamming upon a door demanding entry until one of those thrusts pried open that final line of defense, the very tip of that spined cock, making itself at home within her womb, grinding and smearing the deepest crevice of her womb in his viscous precum. After a few more of those bucks of his hips, the brat made sure to drive that angle, grinding the bunched up nerves at the roof of her tunnel with every pull and push of that dick going within her, ding those fleshy spines against her g-spot repeatedly while pressing her down into the floor beneath them.    
  
The air was alight with Val's shocked moans and shivering, both which continued to grow in intensity and depth as she found herself ever more deeply overwhelmed by the boy's wiles, feeling the so-sensitive-spots within her being pummeled and abused, overflowing her mind with pleasure and lust. Beyond that, was that sinful sense that was leaking into her, the intoxicating presence that was corrupting her farther and farther, Gerard's hands clutching tight and preventing a single breath from entry... as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled under that blindfold.   
  
“H-hey shouldn’t we do something?” Dylena asked with a worried expression, taking a step forward, before she felt Tabitha’s hand on her shoulder. The motherly woman only offering a knowing smile, and gentle shake of her head.    
  
“Dylena, you‘re but a neophyte when compared to us... have trust in your mother superior, trust me when I say everything is going exactly as she has planned... _and considering yourself lucky~_ ” the older woman putting an arm around Dylena’s shoulder, and pointing over to the two rapidly thrusting bodies. “Not many get to see this side of Val.”   
  
“What happened to all that talk, earlier?!” roared Gerard, releasing her throat for but a moment, before clenching it shut again. “I thought you said I wouldn’t be enough for you three!”   
  
Val’s cunt was being still ruthlessly hammered down, pinning her firmly against the floor with everybody quaking thrust he graced her with so far, painting her walls and womb in that syrup thick precum, his fingers dug into her flesh... she was starting to lose consciousness; the soft sounds of air being barely forced out her all too tight throat were fading and the tears streaming down her wet blindfold stopped as she went limp.    
  
Gerard huffing and puffing, grinned as he stopped his internal assault, wiping some sweat off his forehead, and slicking his hair back, the two long horns coming from his scalp parting his usual spikey hair on either side. “Ya... that’s what I fucking thought...” he growled out, hearing a gasp from the elf. He smirked, looking over to her, the poor girl having both hands clasped around her mouth as she stared forward.    
  
“That's right! and guess what, you’re next! I might just break in that womb of yours... but first.” he turned back to Val, the poor girl almost seemed to be steaming, perhaps having moved in her knocked-out state, he noticed her chest was raised higher than before. But none of that mattered, he grasped her blind fold and smugly licked his lips as he started to tug it up.    
  
“Let's see what cute face you’re makin’ after dealing wi\--” he abruptly cut himself off, as it was his turn to stare wide eyed.   
  


* * *

  
  
Staring wide eyed, into the bright purple and black eyes of the previously blind woman. An even smugger grin on her own face, as her hair flooded farther outwards, and shifted color to a deep pink, frosted with hot light colors. A sudden flash of a deep purple, and he found a leathery, heart tipped tail wrapped around his throat. The incubus barely able to get out a strangled **“WHA--HRK”** as she slammed him down onto his back, a loud wet noise akin to a plunger being removed from an overflooded drain, dancing across their ears as he kicked his legs and struggled against her strength.   
  
“ _Tsk, tsk, tsk_ ” she sat up slowly, stretching as two brown horns formed from her head, going back, before an abrupt bend took it into a particularly interesting shape, sharp spikes ending the tips. Those previously round ears, sharpening and elongating like those of an elf, and finally two large, bat like wings burst free from her back, flapping lightly before sitting still. The woman running her hand through her hair, crawling over, and planting herself firmly on his belly. That bright pink mark over her womb, shone a deep red now. A long sharp tongue flicking around her lips before she sucked it back in and gestured for the other two to approach them.   
  
Dylena still frozen in shock, seeing the blatantly demonic features Val now held, she wondered for a horrific moment if the Incubus had somehow shifted into a female body... but those worries were quickly quelled, once Val spoke again. “It's always the same with you boys, you little incubi corrupt a few children, and think you can take over the land~” she giggled, leaning down and unraveling the tail from his throat, grasping both his wrists with her hands and forcing them against the floor.   
  
“But... I’m a nice girl~ So I’ll tell you what...” her tail next wrapping around the base of that fat, spiny dick. Cinching tightly, and blocking anything from exiting. “Five, minutes... if you last, five minutes, you can go free.” she teased, planting a soft peck on the snarling boys' nose. “and if you can somehow make me cum.... why...” she leaned down close, licking up his ear. Causing the poor boy to shudder and close his eyes.   
  
“I might just let you take this boy with you~” she growled out, raising her plump rear and glancing to the other two girls she smiled, luring them with a wink. “Come now girls... it's time to save a soul”   
  


* * *

**PLAP SMACK SPLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP**  
 _“Ngh-- Ha... ha... s-slow... d-d-down...”_  
 **Sllllrrrp-- schlap lick lick sluuuuurp... Mwah~**  
 _“Stop... It-- sto—too much...”_  
 **Smooch-- slurp schlp schlp slrp smch**   
_“Get-- get—get off me yo—Ngh aaahn...“_  
  
The display was almost enviable, a wondrous display of inhuman stamina, and speed were being shown by Val as she pounded up and down, impaling herself over and over, taking the entire length of his massive fourteen-year-old cock. But that wasn’t all, her every inner fold and muscle seemed to be sucking away, he could feel that velveteen flesh, sliding, grinding, squeezing, and suckling against that sensitive cock of his. Her grinning face, glaring at him the entire time she flew up and down, her tail wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, sitting up straight she giggled and spoke once more.   
  
“ _It's_ _not even been two minutes, boy~_ Don’t tell me you’re already close!” she taunted.   
  
“Shut-- Shut up!” he yelled back, as the bobbing head just behind the both of them took a deep breath.   
  
“ ** _Mmm, slrp slrp, schlap_**.” Tabitha’s skilled tongue was deftly darting around the boy's large balls. Sliding up and down the fat orbs, slobbering the wrinkled skin and planting a sloppy smooch against a testicle every few moments. His sack was a mess of long trails of drool, red smeared lipstick, and a rapidly sliding tongue. The woman barely able to fit a third of one plum sized ball into her mouth, suckling the loose skin and running her tongue around it before letting it go with a pleasant _**“Pop~”**_ Her every loving lap, and worshipful suckle was responded to nicely by him, she could feel his whole body jerking, and twitching as the hot pleasure fired from his loins straight into his brain.   
  
Dylena finally, had been left with fewer options, the boy’s hand deep in her hair, he barely had the strength to even try and push her off, his one eye opening to stare down at her, pressing her lips to his perk pink nipple and suckling. Running that tongue along the areola and flicking his nip with the tip of her tongue. Those bright heart-shaped eyes of hers staring deeply into his own yellowed ones, a nice smooch set over it, before she switched nipples, still tweaking the prior one for a few moments before raising up and delving into his mouth. Her crotch set along his hand, grinding back and forth as she moaned lewdly into his tongue. Breaking the kiss when she heard a deafening.   
  
**PRLSPLAP!**  
  
Val sitting fully rooted, a shudder going up her body as she just sat... still... but even like this, all three could hear the muffled.    
  
_“Slrpslrpslrp...glrpglrpglrp...”_  
  
Gerard’s eyes rolled upwards, as he began to twitch and groan loudly, those hands of his digging into the wood of the floor, long lines of scratches being made as the inside of Val’s demonic pussy began to massage and move with a life of its own, sliding, squeezing, and even at his very tip, that cervical entrance seemed to be suckling and kissing his tip. The entirety was not unlike a massage given by a mass of hot, wet, squeezing tendrils. All intent on milking the boy dry.   
  
He could feel those balls surging, twitching and rising as they begged for release, the strangle hold kept on his cocks root would be tested soon enough, his drooling jaws clenched hard, and his hand clenched so hard they turned white, his eyes clenched tight enough o wrinkle the lids of them, and with a defeated gasp he cried out.   
  
“I-I-I'M GON—GONNA **CUM** “   
  
~~***Snap!***~~  
  
And it was gone, his body twitched and danced under the combined girls strength... but he felt nothing past the mountain he was standing on the edge of, one eye slowly opening to see Val’s grinning face. Her cruel, demonic eyes locked into his as she sat still, that previous inferno of wet pleasure quelled too but a gentle fire... Dylena idly flicking and sliding her tongue up and down the boys chest... even Tabitha was content with idly lapping up and down his taint as she tenderly squeezed and tugged on that shuddering sack.   
  
“W-why did... why did... you stop?!“ he croaked out, looking up at her with desperation in his eyes, his bottom lip quivering as his mind had yet to clear that intense pleasure, the boy intoxicated on his need to cum.   
  
“Hm? _Do you want to_ _cum?~_ It's been four minutes... just one more, and you’re home free.” Val taunted, leaning down and winking at him. “Do you know what happens when you cum in a succubus? Unlike you Incubi, we drain **DRY**. _You won’t be going back to your abyssal plane~”_ she growled out. A mere second given to him, as she began to work her inside once more... and then stopped. Even releasing his arms, the boy instinctively drawing them up to cover his face.    
  
“ _...I-I_ _wanna_ _cum.._ ” he muttered out, a desperate twitch of his loins nearly visible in the bulge that was pressing out Val’s belly.   
  
“Mmm? Speak up, please~”   
  
“ _Please... I—I don’t care just let me cum, **I beg of you!** ”_ he finally choked out, those eyes of his wide and desperate as he looked into her face, seeking any glimmer of hope that he’d be allowed to release.   
  
The response was plain, and direct. Her stamina was limitless, and inhuman, but... not required. She squatted higher, all the way up so his tip was barely in her. The steaming, grool left webs of thin, transparent fluids that dribbled down his sack and stained Tabitha’s hair, the woman getting a single whiff and shuddering powerfully with the amount of pure, breeding essence contained. Taking her lips off his spit-shined sack, and gesturing for Dylena to do the same. A final tender kiss given to his chest before the elf indeed stepped back.   
  
“Good bye, incubus~ But, before you go, rejoice... your essence will feed me for months.”   
  
**SSSSSPPPLRKCH--SLAP!!!**  
  
She fired down onto him, the squelching wet tunnel was tighter than a vice. Its every squeeze perfectly placed to stimulate the entirety of the boy's cock, set in perfect tune to her tail loosening up. His final cry of pleasure shaking the whole building.   
The Incubus felt something snap inside himself, a dam shattering as he jutted his head backwards. The boy shuddering and giving rough twitchy thrusts upwards, whilst his cock delivered its final payload. It rode up his loins, soaked scrotum clenching up and squeezing those cum-laden orbs, sending a pristine pearly fluid gushing through that all too familiar tube. The belly of that massive spined shaft expanded and filled with that precious breeding goo, the tip of his cock dilating as a pinkie thick shot of demonic boy jizz flooded into Val’s womb, with a coating of thick white paint. A gushing, bubbling slurry of semen and pre-cum not to mention the ocean of lubrication that she produced, came in an absolute torrential pour, both into her and right back out with each subsequent thrust churning that baby batter inside her. A thrust. **G** **lrrrrrp.** Another. _**Glrrrrp**_ _ **~**_  
  
He was cumming more than he should have had in him, that twitching and facial expression showed nothing but sheer pleasure, his horns slowly sinking back into his head, those eyes melding back to the pale green the Tor boys were known for, that spined fuck-log reverting back to simply a fat, donkey-shaming shota-cock. His rolled-up eyes closing finally, as he fell limp. One final _**Sluuuuuuuuurp**_ coming as she stood off of him, a sigh offered as that mark over her womb faded, but... not a single droplet of seed spilled free. The succubi, patting her belly with a pleasantly content expression.  
  


* * *

  
  
“V-val?” Dylena asked shakily, her hands once again shakily clasped around her holy symbol as she saw the nude woman turn to look in her direction.    
  
“Mmm, the new elf? You look like a treat~” she coo’d out, walking over and letting that long tongue flick free, sliding along one of the girls ears, illiciting a lewd moan from Dylena.   
  
“V-Val! What.... what are you?!“she asked, pulling away.   
  
“Val? No, my dear. Val is sleeping right now, she was growing bored of bullying that boy~ I,” the woman unfurling her wings, and flicking her tail up next to her head. “Am Bellix, the proverbial demon on her shoulder~” she sung out, the dim light reflecting off her black purple eyes.   
  
“All you need to know my dear, is I’m on your side... for now~ and I suppose...” Bellix leaning close and resting her chin on the woman's shoulder. “That I am very curious as to what you intend on telling the Father?” a gentle tap on the elf’s forward suddenly putting her to sleep. Bellix gently putting her down on the ground, as she turned to Tabitha, a smirk spreading across her lips as she saw that she was the only one to remain.   
  
“If it isn’t Tabby? Stuck once again, unsatisfied?” she asked with a chuckle, glancing around the room and offering a whistle once she saw the scene. The boys lay resting, some snoring and others simply silent in their adorable youthful way. Half erect, or soft cocks laying openly and perhaps to Tabitha’s surprise... seeming to have lost nothing in the way of girth or length. The entire room still like a steam-bath of debauchery and the scents of sex.   
  
“Yes, Bellix... I’m well, if not a bit worried.” the older woman mused to herself, spotting her sisters, holes agape. Bodies smeared with sweat and seed, and many with bulging guts, spilling tar-thick seed in slow gouts. “The boys are certainly safe, but if we were to become pregnant-- “   
  
“You won’t,” Bellix interrupted, yawning and stretching her arms over her shoulders. “The mark renders whatever seed was inside you at the time, inert. However,” The woman grinning as she kneeled down, grasping that slowly softening cock of Gerard, and squeezing an ample amount of left-over cum into her hand. “If you lot decide you want to ... double check nothing remained in these boy souls... not even I could help you “she joked, licking the thick seed off her finger and sighing as she clenched her hands together. “Val, you should have just let me do this alone... you know how much I love youthful ichor... and from Connor’s spawn? I should take one home for a snack.” she spoke to herself, a moment of pause before she smirked. “Yes, yes... you’re the boss, Val. “   
  
A low hum coming from her throat, as her demonic parts began to recede, that tail shrinking away to nothingness, as those large horns faded away into black steam. A few blinks of her eyes, and that pale blue tinge of blindness shone through once more. Her blindfold reattached, and that blonde hair reverted. Val smiled, and held her arm out. Tabitha grasping it gently, and offering a tired sigh.   
  
“Once this mark goes, I’ll be out like a light, I assume you’d like to be pointed towards the door?” Not needing the answer, she slowly turned her, until the straight forward path would take Val to the exit.   
  
“Thank you Tabby, and come on now” that gentle face smirking as she felt her way to the to the spot above Tabitha’s womb, a gentle red glow starting as the older woman shuddered and clutched to her superiors' arm. “You know you _**love it~**_ ” a pink steam leaving her skin bare, as she bit her lip and rolled her eyes up. Sitting back and exhaling a long sigh, before promptly falling asleep.   
  
All that remained was the click of Val’s heels and the occasional wet splats of her stepping in a puddle of something. Finally reaching the door, she knocked on it three times, a loud creak letting a rush of cool, fresh air rush in as the door opened, sending goosebumps all over her pale flesh as she took a deep breath, unable to see Connor but sensing the man at the doorway...   
  
getting more than just the scents of the forest, a thin trail of grool starting down her leg again as she spoke. “Its done, Connor. Your boys are safe, and well satisfied... they should stay asleep until the next morning, they won’t remember much. But will likely remember the gist of it all.”   
  
“Phew... thank you, Val. I greatly appreciate this; Izzy was so worried she’d worn herself out. Poor girl needs her sleep, but you lot? I’m impressed.” he added with a chuckle, pausing for a few moments before starting again. “I can promise a hefty donation will reach the church as soon as I find the time, if you need any help getting your girls out of here, the cart is still nearby.”   
  
“C'mon Connor, we have enough of your gold... don’t make me beg.” she whined, rubbing her thick thighs together and biting her lip.   
  
“Mmm? Perhaps some of the loot I’ve gotten in my recent adventures?” he asked, the nun able to hear him taking a few... heavy steps forward. Her nostrils flared, nearly coughing on the scent of virile male as that slit of hers began to twitch and gush. Panting heavily, her legs shaking she whined out.    
  
“C-Connor... please... “her hand reached out, finding warm, soft fur. Tracing up the course side, then running down the almost silky-smooth way, feeling his massive chest, and abs. Lowering farther and farther, until she felt an immense heat warming her wrist and forearm.   
  
“Be clear, and concise, Val.” he spoke, dropping that faux human voice he had been putting on, the baritone throaty words escaping his large sharp-toothed muzzle.   
  
Slowly she moved her hand down that groin, passing over that furry sheathe and reaching the furnace heats origins. She brought her face up so he could see it, that wide excited smile unable to be hidden as she felt that massive knot. Leaning forward, she brought a hand to rest against his furry sack. All the while, she leans in to nuzzle her cheek against the fat, pulsing prick of the Werewolf. In a small voice, she whispers aloud, "Okay." a lungful of undiluted, musky air nearly stole the strength from her legs as she began.   
  
Deft fingers moving to run along his girthy flesh so that she could encircle it, wrapping around him as best as she could, and rubbing her palms along his sensitive flesh. Stroke. She leans in to press her breasts against the underside of his monstrous cock, tilting her head to lick along the side of his flesh. Stroke. Nimble hands held him firmly as she stroked the fat crown all the way down to the base of his prick. Crimson flesh molded easily along her palms and fingers, followed by a large glob of spit as she spat onto his cock. The nun made sure to smear the glistening spittle from tip to base. His massive hearts, beat through the veins of his erection. The almost audible thudding made that grin only grow wider. Hiking her hips up, she sways her rear side to side in anticipation as she speaks.   
  
“I want you to reward me how you used to... I want you to fucking ruin me, so I remember just what's laying over my belly...” she moaned out, dropping the illusionary spells she often kept up at all times. An old bite scar on her shoulder, the shape and size of the wolf’s massive jaws, and over her womb, that real mark. A nice, black, wolf-paw tattoo.   
  
A heavy, clawed hand slowly closed around her neck, and chest. Wrestling her free of his monstrous member and lifting her slightly off the ground. It was her turn to have an almost audible thud of a beating heart as she held her breath in anticipation.   
  
**“Good, girl.”**


	6. The Wolf

_“Mmmrgh_ _... hmm... eh?”_ Gerard groggily lifted his head, groaning and rubbing at his eyes. A dry mouth needing remediation firstly. The dehydrated boy coughing a few times, and finally sitting up fully, a loud _“_ _Fwaaaah_ _~”_ leaving his mouth as he half covered a yawn.   
  
“What the—hells?” he murmured to himself, glancing around at the numerous prone, soaked, and overfilled women, his own hand suddenly squishing into something. The boy instinctively pulling his hand back, turning to see he had withdrawn it from a wonderfully sized tit... before promptly pressing it back in, smirking as the squishy flesh almost flowed between his fingers.   
  
Tabitha let out a tired sounding moan as he pressed and pinched farther, Gerard opting to stop, and stand up. Another groan leaving him as those limbs wobbled slightly from unremembered exertion, and when he finally looked down. His eyes widened slightly, spotting his absolutely soaked groin, his pale flesh on full display and on his second glance, his brothers as well. Most prone, next to the girls. Or in Obrist’s case, the jostle and movement of the lot of them had ended him up, face sandwiched between Nadja’s two, chocolate mounds. His soft cock pressed against her groin as those tits engulfed his head.   
  
Gerard let out a short snicker as he walked over, clapping his younger brother on the back and pushing his face farther into the tit-meat. A low muffled groan offered, as Obrist lazily pushed up off her and rolled onto his back, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and glancing at his older brother. “...Why are you naked?... Why am I naked?!” sitting up, he saw what his bed had been and grinned wide, looking to his brother again.    
  
“Gerard, did... we sleep through something?” he asked, almost sounding disappointed. The eldest son snorting as he was slowly rousing the rest of them, a series of pats, kicks, or shakes. Soon enough, the whole lot of them stood tall, rubbing sore muscles and cracking joints. A short groan making a few of them jolt, as they glanced towards an elven rump slowly shaking itself. The owner soon enough groggily pushing herself up, and looking at them with intoxicated eyes.   
  
“...H-hey” Frank said hesitantly, offering a wave... a hazy memory of her trying to claw its way to the forefront of his mind.    
  
“...Where’s Val?” she asked back, a shudder going through her body as she stood fully, those legs trembling. Not even bothering to cover herself, the woman literally dripping still. A light bloat of spunk, making that elven frame appear much more lewd than normal.    
  
The boys looked amongst themselves, a quiet hush of conversation going between.   
“Who?”   
“Father said he knew a cleric named that, right?”   
“The blind, boob, lady?”   
  
Gerard sniffing at the air, paused for a moment, before pointing at the door. “If her scent is... the only one to have left, I think she went to find our dad... try... north?” he stated with a shrug. The woman simply staring for a few seconds, before nodding and stumbling to the door.   
  
“Thanks...” she mumbled, leaving the building. A thought in her mind as to what he meant by scents, or why he sniffed at the air... perhaps some sort of training or magics.    
  
Left alone now, the boys just took one more look at each other as Gerard remarked. “That was... weird, should we wake the rest of them?”   
  
“I don’t see why not, I’m starting to think father had some fun” Obrist joked, before his eyes fell on Nadja again, those bright red spank marks, bruises around her throat, and all that ruined makeup made him pause, as he squatted down. Planting his hand right on one very red spank and cocking his head. “I... think I remember her? I think we did this!” he called, a wide grin on his face as he stood and planted his foot on that shapely rump instead. Acting like he’d just slain a beast.   
  
“No point in waking this one” he stated proudly, squishing his foot into her slightly before stepping off. Admiring the imprint, it left “She got fucked up!” a few of the boys laughed in response as they searched the woman for any, they found familiar. Each boy ending up with their previous partners as they glanced amongst one another. Save, Ray and Obrist. Their girls had been fucked much more roughly, and seemed to be down for the count, Ray having found Lynn, that lamb like hair grasped tightly in his small fist as he examined and admired her cute complexion. Obrist similarly with Amelia, her black bobcut all frazzled and stuck to her face by a variety of fluids.   
  
They shook, spoke, pinched, and at least in Gerard’s case, cock-slapped their respective women awake. The tired nuns offering little mewls, and grunts as they were torn from rest. Hazy eyes looking around at their immediate surroundings.    
  
“Gerard... You uh... you sure this is gonna be fine?” Frank asked with a tinge of worry in his voice. With both Dylena and Val missing, he had sat behind Tabitha’s head. Perhaps he found it ironic the older milf was with the youngest boy. Her eyes first looking lazily up at his adorable face, before it flicked to that abnormally sized shaft.    
  
“Eh? Don’t be a pussy Franky.” Gerard offered back with a grin another rise of that fat half-erect member. **SMACK** planting it right on Samantha’s lips and nose. Her next few inhales were poisoned by the scents of the boy's sexual conquests and his own powerful, masculine scent. Those eyes fluttering open and that mouth opening slowly.   
  
“Remember what father always says, we’re Tor’s.” Gerard continued, holding his own cock and raising it off her face, the woman's tongue snaking out and trying to follow the object of her moments worship. Barely scraping the bottom of his shaft, before it was out of her reach. A gentle whine coming as Gerard only smiled wider and let it fall once again.   
  
“Look at them” Mikey said. A soft _“_ _Slrp Slrp Slrp Slrp_ _”_ coming as he straddled Rosa’s face, his hairless sack smushed against her lips. The pink of her tongue occasionally seen as it swirled and spit-washed his fat orbs. Her nose flaring with every long inhale, and those eyes only rolling higher into her skull. “They’re goddamn addicted!” he ended with, raising up and turning around. His cock at full attention, was slid between her large tits. The boy squeezing them harshly together and giving a few hard thrusts. The spit-soaked cock sliding easily between those two milk-tanks.    
  
A farther back _“_ _Slp sluuurp slp slp_ _”_ began to come, as his face contorted with pleasure. That young tight rump of his poised perfectly on her face, she couldn’t resist teasing him the same way Tabitha did just a few minutes prior. Her tongue slobbering and sliding along his entrance. The whole time, her own hands rose to squeeze her tits together, making the perfect cock-sock for him.    
  
His own hands, free now, he wasted no time in giving her nipples a series of pinches and twists, smirking as the flesh twisted and stretched under his grasp. Even delivering a few hard slaps to the tit-meat, reveling in its soft flesh, yet firmness just hidden underneath. His flesh-totem at full length now, he stood up off her and pinned those thighs of hers to her sides. His hands firmly grasping at her udders he grinned and poised himself right at her slit, Rosa’s only response a lust filled groan and a warbled “Knock me the fuck up, boy~”    
  
Gerard had those two fat nuts of his being squeezed gently as Samantha nibbled up and down his shaft, like a curious rabbit. Taking a mouthful of his loose foreskin and dancing her tongue inside it, swirling his fat cocks head and even giving that urethra a good make-out session. The boy being coaxed to his full massive length soon enough. Gerard simply laying back, as he gestured with one finger for her to come forward. The woman stretching over his body, planting red kisses up and down his chest before reaching his neck, the boy planting a hard **THWAK** on her ass. Leaned over to whisper in her ear. “You wanna make some babies?” a harsh buck of his hips, sent the belly of his rod into her gushing cunt. The woman twitching harshly, seeming to have reached orgasm just from the prospect of bearing a fourteen-year old's young. A half-witted mewl coming as she shook her ass, searching with it until it sat on the head of his rod, and with another few slides her cunts lips spread just barely by them.   
  
Even Frank was in his own personal heaven, unlike the other two he was quite content in Tabitha’s skilled work. His mouth wrapped around her tit, her soft palm wrapped around his massive cock, she jerked him firmly as he nursed at her milkless tit. Her bottom lip bit hard as he sucked and nibbled her breast. “So... cute...” she moaned lewdly, turning to look at that massive cock, her eyes dancing with love as she realized how much she lucked out, the youngest having matched the oldest for largest cock... she was a lucky woman. Leaning his cock over towards her so she could plant a sloppy _“_ _Mwuah_ _~”_ on the tip.   
  
Soon enough, everybody was in position. Either ready to press these women straight through the floor, or were laying back. More than content to let these wild whores' pound themselves into pregnancy. Not a single woman quiet, moans and soft pleas for a full warm womb filled the air. The boys sharing wide grins and winks, a few comparing their women. Arguments of tit size vs fatter asses, innocent ignorance and well-versed sluts, an agreement finally coming in the form of baby-making being one damn fun thing, and one thing that for most of them was yet to have ever been done.   
  
Gerard reached over to bump Frank’s fist, the younger boy looking nervous as Tabitha held one large thigh, her other grasped around one tight butt-cheek of his. “Calm down Franky, aren't you happy we don’t getta call you a virgin anymore~” Frank squinting and frowning at Gerard before giving him the middle finger... Just as Tabitha seemed to do the same to him, his teeth gritting as he groaned out to the invading middle finger sneaking into his rear.    
  
Another light laugh shared by the brothers before they all took a deep breath, hands grasping tighter. Hips and groins flexing... and then, the next generation of Tor’s were started.

* * *

  
  
Overwhelming, it was the best word Val had to describe it, her senses were hijacked, driven to their edges and limits, and finally shoved right back into her system. Her lack of sight, robbed her of his visage, but the sharpening of her others senses made up for it in spades.   
  
Every inhale was tinged with a saturated scent of pure masculinity. The powerful musk that dug into her sinuses and lit her brain on fire with need, was foresty wild scent. Her own lust and need mixed and coalesced with it to broadcast to all nearby that a bitch was about to be bred.   
  
Those ears were deafened to anything farther than their little area. The thudding of her own heart, his snarls and growls, even the barely audible thudding of his own heart were like a waterfall in her hyper focused mind.   
  
Rough tense muscle, as hard as steel gave little way to her touch. Yet his fur gave plenty of purchase for grasping and worshiping. Her fingers grasped and scratched at thick fur, and tough flesh as he worked her. Her face alight with saliva and hot breath... and that sense of taste?   
  
_Sllllrp, Schluuup, Hrk... Glrk... Schlurp_  
  
Her blind eyes were rolling, tears streaming as her mouth opened nearly to the point of dislocation. Two rows of razor-sharp teeth sat mere millimeters from her cheeks as the wolf’s massive head was turned sideways as to give her a proper wolven kiss. That broad, thick pink muscle moved like a snake, its every flex and twirl smeared his thick drool along the inside of her throat. She wondered how long it was for a moment, her hand tentatively rising to press on her own throat, but she gave up when she reached her collarbone. She no longer cared how far, or how hard, or even how thick it was. She just wanted more and more and more.   
  
Connor finally pulled back enough to blanket her smaller tongue with his, drool bursting from the corners of her lips as she suckled on the tip of his tongue desperately. Reveling in every mouthful of drool she was blessed with, and swallowing it with enthusiasm akin to a woman who’d just found an oasis. A loud _**SLRRRPOP!**_ Sounding the exit of his tongue, the part still hanging and drooling onto her face, as she gasped and coughed. Connor not even letting her catch her breath before she felt her blindfold falling free, those hazy blue eyes blinking a few times as she opened her mouth to speak...   
  
**_HKKK!--_**  
  
The wolf having put his thumb under the fabric, had simply pushed it forward, the strong cloth digging into her neck, and choking her with but a modicum of the wolf’s thumb’s pressure. Those eyes squinting as her gritted teeth tried to get out a strangled breath.    
  
A sudden change of height put her on her tippy toes before Connor pushed her forward, the poor woman stumbling and falling onto her hands and knees. Coughing and sputtering as she rolled onto her back, gasping for breath. Not a moment of refuge from the overwhelming beast was offered, two loud thuds, and thick, course fur spilling over her as he leaned over her, hot drool lazily dripping down onto her face, he looked down for a moment, looking at her face.   
  
A face that was a mask of tears, drool, and utter submission, bright red with a dumb, wide grin across it and those cloudy eyes staring blindly straight at the wolf. Her legs coming to try and clasp around his waist, needing to almost do the splits in her attempts but getting a firm enough hold, her hands gingerly raising next to grasp around his massive wrists, like two holds to keep her in place, and with a solid, meaty **SMACK** against her gushing cunt, she felt the immense furnace of his loins.   
  
“So long...” she moaned, not even sure herself if she was referring to its size or the amount of time she’d waited for this again. The crimson womb-stretcher sliding against her entrance a few times before he pulled himself back, her legs opening to allow the distance needed, his spaded point. The finger-thick opening already oozing fertile pre-jizz, split those lips just at the start, his large hearts beating felt even with a mere few centimeters worth as her breath caught in her throat in anticipation.    
  
**_THUD-SLLLLRTCH!_**   
  
A violent **pump** downwards, sent the heavy hips of the wolfman into Val’s, a solid hit that seemed to knock the wind from her lungs. His spaded cockhead plunging past those petals through brute force alone! A lovely wet slurp from entry, but it was hardly audible just from the sheer fact that Val’s tight cunt was forced to be filled out in every sense of the word. Connor hadn't stopped there, though. The second that he slammed a piece of that wolfen meat-totem he snarled out and pulled... before force-feeding that fat breeding stick back into her. It wasn't a gentle descent, either. Just taking the dick alone is a rough series of bobbing bounces that left Val off the ground for a moment before they both slammed down. A spray of vaginal fluids painting their combined groins.   
  
She had thought it would be slow going; not only was his size a factor, but the overall design of his exotic shaft would come into play as well. Much like his initial insertion, Val began to feel her lips stretching wide once again as the bloated, vein riddled knot pressed against her. The stopper meant for apparently much larger women, as even without it shoved into her, his cock had long violated her cervix and was now snugly sitting inside her womb.    
  
The air was soon alive with the mixture of lusting growls and sloppy slurps brought on by the brisk beat of Connor's pumping hips. He was like an overcharged piston, his every drive sheathing another trio of gut-stretching inches into his receptive prize. Her breath finally returned, she gasped and sucked in a hot breath of musky air, his violent-   
  
**PLAPLAPLAPLAPLAPS**  
  
Well punctuated with her wild gibbering and moans.   
  
_“F- **FUCK** \-- AAAH—CON—F- WAI—WAIT— **HAAAAAAGH!** ”_   
  
Given the way he was hammering so purposefully against it, there was no doubt that this brutal intensity would quickly bring her straight to orgasm, the heels of her feet bouncing off his backside as she convulsed from the intensity and sprayed her fem-cum against him. The demon possessed Gerard, but a few minutes ago was only able to bring her close to cumming, unbeknownst by the demon that she was thoroughly broken in by a fat knotted wolfen cock so long before his tainted spire could test its luck against her.   
  
Despite her body's apparent protests, Val's hips rolled left and right to really dig the rod that was grinding against her inner walls harder against her most sensitive spots, as the first climax of the encounter rocked through her body, her poor, dilating cervix shuddering and tensing around the head of his cock. Quivering from the purposeful hammering and the willpower destroying climax that spiked enough pleasure through her to fight against the tongue to let loose a deep, gurgling moan like a deepthroating, addicted whore.

Her hips hiking themselves further up than before in a fine display of flexibility and eager submission as she shifts herself, firmly into a mating press for him to breed her properly with. The wolf taking notice, grinned his sharp teeth growling out another “ **Good girl** ” before pausing his thrusts, firmly pressing against her reddened, stretched lips... and began to slowly force that knot in.


End file.
